Um amor do passado
by ErikaCullen1
Summary: (Mudei o nome da fic!)Após mais uma mudança, os Cullens recomeçam suas vidas em uma nova cidade junto com suas primas Denalis, mas o que eles nunca imaginariam era que essa nova mudança traria a tona um dos segredos da vida de seu pai, Carlisle Cullen. #SpankFic #ContémPalmadasNãoSexuais #NãoGostaNãoLeia #Infantilidades
1. Uma nova cidade!

**Rosalie ON**

Bem-Vindos a Calabasas! A cidade refugio dos famosos, tão movimentada quanto Nova-York e quase nunca dorme como Las Vegas. Eu já fui a Las Vegas, na verdade eu e Emmett fomos quando completamos 50 anos de casados e nosso presente foi uma viajem inesquecível para Las Vegas sozinhos! Amei mais que tudo aquele presente, lembro-me de escutar atrás da porta do quarto dos meus pais uma semana antes de ganharmos as passagens para a viajem, então foi o tempo perfeito para fazer minhas malas com tudo o que tinha direito. Emmett não é do tipo que luxa em roupas, ele gosta de se vesti bem, mas não com coisas tão caras, por isso é fácil agrada-lo. Já eu não.

A viagem foi ótima, nos sentimos verdadeiros adultos lá, jogamos em cassinos (que Carlisle nunca saiba disso, ele odeia jogos de azar), ficamos bêbados por quase duas noites seguintes, fizemos amor todo o tempo, nos divertimos na cidade, foi uma experiencia maravilhosa. Quando voltamos para casa, tivemos que nos mudar novamente, pois o pessoal da cidade já estava começando a suspeitar pois não envelhecíamos, e já estávamos lá a uns sete anos e nada de mudarmos, morar na Suíça foi ideia de Carlisle e tivemos que aceitar. Embora eu tenha odiado completamente.

Mas quando ele decidiu que iriamos nos mudar e escolheu Calabasas como nossa nova casa, eu quase soltei fogos de alegria. É sério! Amei, amei e amei a escolha dele, de todas as que ele fez, essa foi simplesmente a melhor! Eu sinto que vamos encontrar qualquer uma das Kardashians na rua a qualquer hora. Ai, a minha preferida é a Kim Kardashian com certeza, o estilo de se vestir dela é invejável, eu só queria ter uma oportunidade de poder ver o closet dela, deve ser um verdadeiro closet de rainha. Mas o jeito pelo qual ela ficou conhecida...bem, eu não invejo isso não, até por que se fosse comigo eu teria me matado na primeira oportunidade, se isso fosse possível.

Calabasas é uma cidade do Sul da Califórnia, no Condado de Los Angeles a 16 km de Malibu, que eu vou fazer de tudo para convencer ao meu pai para irmos morar lá na nossa próxima mudança. É o lugar que alguns famosos escolheram para morar, como o clã Kardashian/Jenner, a Selena Gomez, Paris Hilton entre outros.

O único que não gostou dessa mudança foi o Jasper, ele é igual ao papai nesse quesito, não gosta de cidades grandes. Mas dane-se, eu gosto e estou adorando nossa estadia aqui. Carlisle acabou se tornando o médico mais procurado e falado da cidade, por ele ser um ótimo profissional e também por ser muito bonito...sim eu sei, meu papi é um gato mesmo. As mulheres suspiram quando o assunto é o Dr. Cullen, e muitas só se consultam com ele por causa dele mesmo, teve até uma vez que uma senhora mentiu sobre um braço quebrado para sentir meu pai tocar nela kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk mais engraçado ainda é ele falando que ficou sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar na hora que descobriu a armação, se ele tivesse sangue, talvez ficaria corado de vergonha ou por ficar sem jeito mesmo com a situação.

A maioria nos conhece já por sermos filhos dele e da senhora Cullen, e também sabiam que eramos adotados, pois duas pessoas como Carlisle e Esme, que respectivamente aparentam ter 23 e 26 anos de idade não poderiam ter tido filhos do nosso tamanho né?

Tia Sasha e nossas primas também vieram morar em Calabasas, mais ainda pelo trabalho de corretora de imoveis da minha tia do que por qualquer coisa. Ela é formada em odontologia, fisioterapia, psicologia, letras e administração, e ser de acordo com seu humor e com sua vontade ela começa a praticar uma dessas áreas, pelo visto a escolhida dessa vez foi ser corretora de imoveis e por causa do seu chefe ela teve que mudar sua familia inteira para Calabasas e ficou bem contente em saber que estávamos aqui também. Não moramos na mesma casa, graças a Deus, mas somos vizinhos de muro já que meu pai bateu o pé dizendo que juntos eramos melhores e toda aquela conversa de que família unida jamais será vencida, assim ele conseguiu convencer a tia Sasha de morar do nosso lado, mas claro, ela tinha suas condições.

Sasha era do tipo que gostava de conforto, então ela pediu uma casa bem moderna (na língua dela significa grande e cara), então se meu pai quisesse morar do lado dela teria que comprar uma casa desse tipo também e ele não gostou nem um pouco disso, ele não gosta de esbanjar dinheiro, para não chamar muita atenção e por que ele também não se importa muito com coisas materiais, a única coisa material que pra ele é o mesmo que uma vida e sua Mercedes, mas o resto, se jogar no lixo ou colocar fogo ele não tá nem ligando. Nossa casa aqui em Calabasas comparada a casa da Suíça é uma mansão, e foi comprada muito contragosto pelo meu pai para atender o pedido de Sasha. Na verdade, quem conhece Carlisle sabe que ele é uma pessoa mais que passiva quando o assunto é Sasha, nunca o vi ganhar uma discussão contra minha tia pois ela sempre tem argumentos convincentes para rebate-lo e ele é o tipico irmão mais novo que só do irmão mais velho olhar feio, se cala. Não que ele seja medroso, ou que tenha medo da minha tia, mas ele prefere impedir uma briga e concorda logo com o que ela quer. Se fosse isso entre eu e Edward cairíamos de pau um no outro só em eu pedir para ele me trazer um copo de sangue na sala.

Papai nos matriculou na **Calabasas High School** , colégio de ensino médio. Edward e Alice no segundo ano por terem 16 anos, eu e Jasper no terceiro ano por termos 17 anos e Emmett no seu curso preparatório para universidade por ter 18 anos, tudo isso nas nossas identidades e nosso documentos falsos que Carlisle se responsabilizava por renova-los quando preciso. Ele tinha um amigo, que também era vampiro, que cuidava disso para ele sem que ele precisasse pagar, então sempre que precisávamos de documentos falsos, meu pai pedia a ele.

Por sermos novatos e também por nosso pai ser o médico mais falado da cidade, os estudantes falam muito de nós. Até pela nossa beleza também, por que por sermos vampiros, nossas peles são extremamente brancas e limpas, ainda sentem curiosidade sobre os nosso olhos amarelados e tal...Inveja da oposição como eu costumo dizer. Mas como toda a escola pelo qual passamos, sempre temos uma dificuldade em alguma matéria. Tá, ok, dificuldade não, mas preguiça de aprender sim, ai isso implica nas nossas notas nessa matéria. Vou explicar melhor, eu não gosto de Geografia, Emmett odeia Literatura, Jasper detesta Historia, Alice tem nojo de Biologia e Edward tem um ódio mortal de Matemática, mas temos que nos esforçar no minimo para tirar uma nota ao menos na média, pois papai não é do que aceita bem notas baixas. Lembro-me bem da vez que ele deu uma surra no Emmett por já ter sido a terceira vez que ele vinha com um boletim vermelho, claro que ele provocou a paciência de Carlisle até o ultimo grau, e papai já vinha avisando a ele que iria apanhar caso suas notas não melhorassem.

-Senhorita Rosalie Hale Cullen? -A professora de Historia me chamou para entregar a minha prova das primeiras avaliações do semestre, eu sabia que tinha ido bem na prova, então me levantei calmamente e fui até ela. Dei uma leve sacudida no meu cabelo e ouvi alguns comentários sobre mim, dos meninos, que eu era bonita, a nova gata da escola entre outros comentários. Já das meninas, hahaha, é melhor nem dizer.

Me aproximei da senhora Hudson e ela me entregou a prova com um sorriso de satisfação.

-Meu parabéns senhorita. -Ela falou e eu dei uma olhada na minha nota. Um A+! Que ótimo, pelo menos comecei bem meu ano em Historia.

Dei meia volta e voltei para a minha carteira, que era a penúltima da sexta fila, a ultima carteira era a do Jasper.

-Senhor Jasper Hale Cullen? -Que por coincidência, foi o próximo para receber a prova. Nem devo dizer que ele foi apreensivo, já que ele é um perfeccionista nato e a ameaça de uma palmadas rondavam sua cabeça caso tirasse uma nota baixa. Dos filhos de Carlisle e Esme, Jasper era o mais durão por já ter servido ao exercito quando era humano e por ter sido o major mais novo de sua época, então ele sempre agia como adulto. Digamos que ele é o mais cabeça de todos os irmãos e por isso não gosta de pequenas derrotas como pro exemplo...uma nota baixa. -O senhor precisa melhorar um pouco, mas um pouquinho de atenção e você alcançara a média.

Nem devo dizer que meu gêmeo, como eramos apresentados aos humanos, murchou na mesma hora. Quando ele voltou para sua carteira, eu me virei para ele.

-E ai Jazz? Tirou quanto? -Perguntei e ele suspirou.

-Eu estou perdido, papai vai me matar. -Ele resmungou e eu revirei os olhos.

-Ah qual é Jasper, não deve ter sido tão...-Ele levantou a prova pra mim e estava lá estampado um D-, de um goto a seco. -É, tem razão, papai vai te matar.

-Não sei por que precisamos ir para escolas! Somos vampiros, isso é uma verdadeira piada. Nunca vou me acostumar com isso!

-Meu gêmeo favorito...

-Sou seu único gêmeo. -Ele me cortou. -E não venha com essa de que temos a eternidade para aprender, lá se vão 40 anos que sou um Cullen e até hoje não me acostumei com essa historia de escola. Não sei por que Carlisle ainda insiste em nos colocar nisso como humanos normais.

-Ainda temos mais duas provas para fazer e assim fechar o semestre, tente recuperar na próxima. -Recomendei e ele revirou os olhos.

-Pra você é fácil falar não é Rose? Tirou um A+. -Ele respondeu. -Depois do intervalo vamos receber nossas provas de Geografia, pelo menos isso pra me alegrar hoje.

Tremi dos pés a cabeça.

-Nem me lembre isso Jasper! Eu me ferrei nessa prova! -Eu respondi e ele cruzou os braços sorrindo de forma debochada.

-Oh, quer dizer que minha gêmea favorita também está encrencada com o Dr. Cullen? -Ele sorriu.

-Sou sua única gêmea! E depois, detesto Geografia, eu não sabia o que colocar naquela prova. -Respondi passando a mão na cabeça.

-Bom, mais uma vez combinamos em estar ferrados com o pai. -Jasper foi de encostando na cadeira, quase ficando deitado nela.

Eu não iria começar o ano com o traseiro pegando fogo, pensa Rosalie...pensa Rosalie...

-Já sei Jazz! -Coloquei minha mão em cima do seu braço o puxando até mim. -Eu não falo nada ao papai e você também não fala, se ninguém tocar no assunto dessas provas, ele não vai se quer lembrar.

-Rose...somos 5, se eu ou você não falarmos, ainda tem o Emmett, o Edward e a Alice. -Ele falou como se aquilo não fosse obvio pra mim.

-Eu sei! Mas todos eles também devem ter tirado nota baixa, você sabe que cada um tem um fraco em alguma matéria, é só convence-los a não abrir o bico e estará tudo ok. -Meu planos eram ótimos, mas sempre tinha um que acabava com a graça, e esse algum ou era o Edward ou a Alice, pois os dois tem medo de apanhar mais ainda.

-Isso vai dar bobeira...e sinto que eu e você vamos acabar mais ferrados do que estamos agora com essa nota. -Jasper respondeu e eu suspirei pesado.

-Quer apanhar logo na primeira nota? Deixa essa esfriar, ai estudamos mais para as próximas e essa acabará sendo esquecida.

-Eu só espero que você saiba o que está fazendo loira, por que se o papai descobre que tiramos nota baixa e ainda por cima escondemos e provavelmente vamos mentir pois ele vai perguntar, estaremos mais que ferrados.

-Pensamento positivo Jazz, nada vai acontecer dessa vez. É só ninguém abrir o bico.

 **(...)**

Na hora do intervalo, como sempre, sentávamos juntos numa mesa um pouco distante das outras, alguns olhares ficavam direcionados a nós o tempo todo e tínhamos que fingir que comíamos aquela comida nojenta de escola.

-Por que está todo mundo calado hoje? Alguma coisa aconteceu e eu não estou sabendo? -Perguntei e meus irmãos resmungaram em conjunto.

- **"Nota baixa..."**

-Novidade. -Murmurei. -Bom, parece que estamos no mesmo barco de novo. Eu vou tirar nota baixa em Geografia com toda a certeza.

-Eu nem sabia o que iria cair naquela maldita prova de Literatura, o professor fala de Romantismo mas cai Modernismo, como é que pode? -Emmett perguntou visivelmente revoltado.

-Há, isso não é nada comparado ao nojento do professor de Biologia, ele pediu que nós abríssemos sapos mortos! Eu não fiz aquilo, acabei nem por saber o que responder nas perguntas na prova. -Alice respondeu tristinha como sempre, ela com certeza já estava preparando seus olhinhos de cachorrinho sem dono para amolecer o papai para ele não lhe dar umas palmadas.

-Eu prefiro engolir sapos do que procurar entender Matemática, ai mistura a matéria que é uma merda com a professora que é chata. Eu não sou obrigado a resolver problemas de X e de Y, eles que se resolvam sozinhos! -Edward também comentou, mas ele estava bem irritado, porém preparando seus olhinhos de caçulinha coitadinho para amolecer o papai também.

-Eu apenas não gosto de Historia, não prestei atenção na aula e tirei nota baixa. -Jasper como sempre, era mais direto.

-Que bom, já que todos tiramos notas baixas podemos fazer um pacto entre irmãos aqui. -Eu coloquei minhas cartas na mesa e todos me olharam sem entender nada, menos o Jasper pois ele já sabia do que eu iria falar.

-Do que você está falando loira? -Emmett perguntou e eu sorri.

-Vamos guardar segredos sobre essas notas, já que todo mundo ta ferrado e ninguém aqui quer apanhar, seria bem inteligente da nossa parte não contar nada ao papai ou a mamãe sobre essas provas até as próximas, assim poderíamos estudar e recupera-las antes do fim do semestre. -Expliquei.

-Acho uma boa ideia. -Emmett foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

-Mas...esconder seria muito pior. -Alice respondeu e eu respirei fundo.

-Lice, pior vai ser você apanhar hoje. Você quer apanhar e ficar sem seu cartão de credito? -Perguntei e ela arregalou os olhos.

-Não!

-E você Edward? Quer apanhar e ficar sem seu piano? -Perguntei e meu irmão caçula também arregalou os olhos.

-Claro que não!

-Ótimo, então combinado, se ele perguntar, todo mundo responde que as provas não foram entregues ainda. -Falei e meus irmãos concordaram com suas cabeças, era um plano ótimo já que todos estavam de acordo. Agora era só vim os últimos horários e depois íamos pra casa.

 **(...)**

-Bom turma, vou entregar as provas de Geografia agora e devo parabenizar os alunos, Jasper Hale Cullen e Anne Marie Jones por terem sido os alunos a tirarem as maiores notas da sala. -Oh Deus, eu já sabia que a minha nota tinha sido uma das mais baixas da sala. A professora foi entregando as provas de uma a uma.

-A+, pelo menos isso para me alegrar. -Jazz respondeu sorrindo, contemplando sua nota alta.

-Isso, esfregue na minha cara sua notinha boa. -Resmunguei e ele sorriu pra mim.

-Qual é Rose, você fez o mesmo com sua nota de Historia.

-Senhorita Rosalie Hale Cullen! -A professora baixinha de cabelos grisalhos chamada Eloisa Kaly me chamou e senti a mesma tensão que o Jasper sentiu na aula de Historia. Me levantei lentamente e andei até a professora que me entregou a minha prova.

Um D-. Ai que nota horrível, papai pegando essa nota era ficar sem minha Ferrari durante 10 anos sem duvidas.

Voltei para a minha carteira e joguei aquela prova em cima dela respirando fundo.

-E ai loira? -Jasper me perguntou.

-D-, o mesmo que você em Historia. -Respondi frustrada.

-Parece que essa nota nos persegue mesmo, só espero que o papai não saiba dela até conseguirmos recupera-la. -Ele comentou e eu me virei pra ele rapidamente.

-O papai não vai saber Jasper, pare de ser tão pessimista!

-Pessimista ou não, Rosalie, se ele se quer sonha com isso...

-Nem isso Jasper, agora vamos prestar atenção na aula pois tenho que recuperar essa nota pra ontem! -Voltei a me virar para a frente e prestei atenção na aula daquela professora chata, oh mulher abusada da cara carrancuda, prestar atenção numa aula daquela iria me exigir muita boa vontade, coisa que eu nem sentia e não tinha vontade de sentir. Mas eramos obrigados a prestar atenção se quiséssemos tirar uma nota melhor do que essa, e eu quero.

 **(...)**

As aulas do Edward e da Alice terminavam mais cedo do que as nossas, nós tínhamos uma aula a mais que eles, então eles foram pra casa na frente enquanto eu, o Jasper e o Emmett ficamos. Mas quando a ultima aula, que era de Matemática acabou, saimos e ficamos esperando Carlisle que nos buscaria depois de sair do hospital.

-Só espero que os pestinhas não tenham dado com a língua nos dentes pro papai ou pra mamãe chegando em casa. -Jasper comentou enquanto esperávamos nosso pai na entrada da escola.

-Se eles fizeram isso é da vez que eu penduro os dois na entrada de casa! -Emmett fechou os punhos e eu revirei os olhos.

-Calma gente, eles não vão correr o risco não. Fizemos um pacto lembra, ninguém abre o bico! -Os lembrei que mesmo se o Eddie e a Lice abrissem a boca pro papai, eles também perderiam seus privilégios e apanhariam. E do jeito que aqueles dois são, eu acho muito pouco provável eles contarem alguma coisa.

Vimos a Mercedes S55 AMG preta se aproximando da escola e já sabíamos que era o nosso pai, até pelo seu cheiro que conseguíamos sentir de longe. Ele estacionou próximo a entrada e nos esperou, tínhamos que agir como humanos normal, então fomos em passos lentos mesmo. Eu sentei na frente ao lado de papai e os meninos sentaram atrás, então Carlisle deu partida e assim saímos da escola em direção nossa casa.

-E então, como foi o dia na escola hoje? -Por que todo pai tem que fazer essa pergunta?

-Foi...bem. -Respondi calmamente dando por ver a inquietação de Jasper e o medo de falar merda de Emmett. Abri a minha bolsa e peguei meu batom e comecei a passa-lo para passar a tensão que eu sentia. Eu sei mentir, mas mentir do lado do meu pai é a maior adrenalina, o medo vai a mil dele descobrir.

-Vocês estão tão calados hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa crianças? -Ele perguntou e eu juro que se meu coração batesse ele teria parado naquele momento.

-Nada papai, por que acha isso? -Perguntei.

-Vocês não são de ficar quietos assim, sempre chegam falando de algo, de alguém ou de alguma coisa. Como de ontem que você veio falando de uma tal de Tory que não parava de olhar para o Jasper, ou de anteontem que o Emmett chegou reclamando do Edward por ter deixado a toalha molhada em cima da cama dele, ou do dia anterior a anteontem que o Jasper chegou reclamando da professora de Historia. -Meu Deus, ele tem uma ótima memoria mesmo, eu nem me lembro o que comi ontem!

-Ah pai, na verdade hoje o dia foi cansativo de mais, muitas atividades e tal, por isso estamos cansados...-Emmett respondeu e Carlisle concordou com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem, é bom que vocês ocupem o tempo de vocês com algo produtivo e não com travessuras. -Papai comentou e eu senti que o Emmett se tocou, já que de todos nós, ele é o que mais faz travessuras de criança pequena mesmo.

-Obrigado pela indireta pai, curto e compartilho. -Meu urso respondeu quebrando o gelo do carro e fazendo todos sorrirem.

-A mãe de vocês deve está com as amigas do clube de jardinagem em casa a essa hora... -Papai deu uma olhada no relógio rapidamente.

-Ou do clube de decoração. -Jasper completou.

-Ou do clube de compras. -Emmett continuou.

-Ou do clube do chá. -E eu entrei na dança, meu pai não se aguentou e começou a rir.

-Parem com isso, sua mãe tem o direito de se divertir com as amigas dela. -Ele comentou.

-Com certeza, já que mamãe é do tipo que passou 5 minutos na fila do supermercado e já virou amiga da primeira dama da cidade. -Emmett comentou sorrindo, ainda bem que aquele assunto das provas estava sendo esquecido naquele carro.

-Fazer o que se Esme é uma pessoa muito sociável. -Carlisle comentou. -Ah! Eu sabia que tinha esquecido algo.

-O que foi pai? -Perguntei.

-Simplesmente esqueci de buscar sua tia no trabalho. -Ele respondeu. -Sai do hospital rapidamente para buscar vocês na escola e esqueci que Sasha mandou o carro dela para a oficina e que ela havia me pedido para busca-la hoje. Preparem os ouvidos quando chegarem em casa, ela vai chegar mais que irritada.

-Eu vou colocar meus fones no volume mais alto. -Emmett respondeu.

-E eu! -Eu e Jasper concordamos.

-Força do habito gente, ela vai entender. -Papai comentou. -E as provas? Já fizeram?

Ai meu Jesus Cristo, amor divino, espirito santo, jeová!

 **-Não!** -Falamos todos juntos, e é claro que meu pai estranhou, não somos acostumados a falar como um coral sempre. Carlisle nos olhou estranhando nosso comportamento, mas nada falou sobre isso. Sei que ele deve esta pensando que aconteceu alguma coisa para falarmos assim, como eu queria ter o dom do Edward para ler seus pensamento nessa hora.

-É que...vão começar próxima semana papai. -Respondi e ele concordou com a cabeça, já estávamos perto de casa.

-Tudo bem gente, só espero que estudem para tirarem notas boas logo no inicio do ano, pois assim fica mais fácil de passar e ai vocês ficam de férias logo. -E não apanhamos. Ele só faltou dizer isso mesmo, mas quem não sabe disso? Eu prefiro continuar escondendo as primeiras notas e esperar recupera-las, assim, ele não ficara TÃO irritado quando souber.

Papai apertou no botão que ficava na chave do carro e os portões da garagem se abriram, ele colocou o carro la dentro e então saímos rapidamente, quando mais longe dele por causa dessas notas, melhor.


	2. O roubo dos ossos sagrados de Eva!

**Olá amadas do meu core, como estão? Bem, como podem ver eu sou nova nesse ramo de escrever então desde já peço calma de vocês para alguns erros se notarem, e também vou dar algumas explicações aqui. Eu sou uma pessoa muito apressada, não gosto de ficar mastigando algo para depois colocar algo legal do meio pro fim, não, eu gosto de colocar emoção logo no inicio e vocês vão notar isso com o passar da fic, para não ficar naquela morgação de sempre. Outra coisa, sim essa fanfic é uma spankfic, vai ter palmadas sim e muitas, mas eu não vou ficar naquela velha forma de que as crianças aprontam, apanham, aprontam, apanham, aprontam, apanham. Sabe...isso desmotiva para escrever. Sou apaixonada por animes e por historias de amor com finais trágicos, então qualquer semelhança aqui é mera coincidência kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Eu gosto de emoção, de envolver o leitor logo no inicio da historia para não correr o risco dele falar que está sem graça, entendem? Vocês vão se acostumar com meu jeitinho apressado kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk agradeço as meninas que comentaram o primeiro capitulo, e gostaria que continuassem, para eu saber o que vocês estão achando da historia pois eu aceito palpites e criticas, mas todos com educação é claro.**

 **Então boa leitura, espero que gostem e que comentem bastante esse capitulo pois as coisas vão esquentar muito!**

 **Beijos!**

 **Esme ON**

-MALDIÇÃO! -Opa, a Sasha chegou. E pelo tom de sua voz, ela esta irritadíssima. Vi meu marido dando um suspiro pesado após dar um gole na caneca preta com sangue dentro e podíamos escutar os passos pesados de Sasha vindo até a cozinha.

-Ela até que demorou a chegar hoje. -Comentei cruzando os braços. Calabasas é uma cidade agradável, porém muito movimentada. Não é o tipo de cidade que costumamos fazer estadia, normalmente escolhíamos cidades mais pequenas e calmas para morar, assim não ter que chamar atenção dos humanos para nós, já que somos vampiros. Mas Carlisle já planejava ir para Calabasas, foi só um empurrãozinho da Rosalie que fez ele tomar a decisão concreta de nos mudarmos pra cá, já que ele não nega nada aos filhos inclusive a sua princesinha, e já era a vez dela escolher um lugar para morarmos pois o Edward, a Alice e o Emmett já tinham escolhido uma vez, então ficava só faltando ela e o Jasper.

Quando a Sasha ligou dizendo que estava vindo pra cá também, foi a alegria do meu marido. Pois como muitos sabem, Carlisle é um dos conservadores da família, então quanto mais perto pra ele, melhor. E ter a irmã mais velha por perto é sempre sinal de que a família está mais protegida, por que Sasha é durona, e isso ajuda muito caso nós fossemos sofrer um ataque de algum outro vampiro. Mas essa mudança dela teve um preço um pouquinho caro, Sasha gosta de luxo, então se meu marido quisesse morar ao lado dela ele tinha que comprar uma casa quase que semelhante a dela que na verdade era como uma mansão. Tivemos que mudar de casa já que estávamos naquela cidade a quase duas semanas.

-Provavelmente já foi fazer sua matricula na escola de tiro. -Uma piadinha fora de hora ele fez, eu admito, mas foi melhor pois quebrou o "gelo" como falam as crianças.

-Ai Carlisle...Eu já disse, esqueça tudo, esqueça a cabeça se possível, mas nunca, nunca esqueça algo que sua irmã lhe pedir. -O relembrei de varias das nossas conversas no qual o assunto era a Sasha. Eu entendo que por serem irmãos, Carlisle queira ficar perto dela e das sobrinhas, porém, ele conhece melhor do que ninguém o temperamento explosivo dela e sabe que ela é incêndio que demora a se apagar, mancadas assim ela não esquece tão facilmente, sim a Sasha é uma pessoa bem rancorosa, nesse sentido ela não se parece nem um pouco com Carlisle. Meu marido é doce, compreensivo, as vezes antiquado e sabe perdoar rapidamente, já sua irmã é o oposto de tudo isso.

E só Deus sabe como fica o clima nessa casa quando a Sasha fica de mau humor, por mais não a gente não morasse junto, por sermos vizinhos ela tinha total acesso a nossa residencia a hora que ela quisesse. Carlisle é tão bobinho quando o assunto é a irmã que quando ele sente que ela esta zangada com ele, ele faz de tudo e mais um pouco para agrada-la e assim ficarem de bem um com o outro, é como se fosse o tratado de paz entre eles. Poucas vezes na minha existência eu vi a Sasha pedir desculpas ao irmão ou a qualquer pessoa, já Carlisle é a coisa mais comum, quando ele acha necessário é claro. Minha cunhada é bem orgulhosa, então ela não dá o braço a torcer muito fácil.

Ela entrou na cozinha como se fosse um furacão, completamente zangada e fitou meu marido com aquele seu velho olhar mortal que todos já conhecem, até nome para aquele olhar as crianças já deram pra ele, ele se chama "O iceberg amarelo", bem criativo o nome por sinal.

-Eu posso saber por que você não foi me buscar no trabalho hoje? Eu nunca lhe peço nada Carlisle e na única vez que peço você fura compromisso! -Ela estourou na hora, cruzando seus braços.

-Sá, eu entendo que você esteja bem zangada e com razão, eu admito que no meio de tanta papelada para assinar e entre outras coisas no hospital eu me esqueci de te buscar no trabalho. Desculpe mana. -Como sempre, meu marido é o pacificador de toda a família e ele faz muito bem esse trabalho. No entanto, Sasha não se importa muito pra isso.

-Eu fiquei plantada na frente da empresa como um vaso de planta esperando por você, você bem que poderia ter ao menos me ligado para que eu pudesse vir para minha casa logo! -Ela retrucou e ele deu um sorrisinho meio desesperado.

-É que eu esqueci meu celular em casa hoje. -A respondeu.

-Oque?! Qual é o seu problema agora? Está se esquecendo de tudo? Eu sei que você é um vampiro de muitos anos mas não é senil! -Ela respondeu irritada ao se virar para a porta da cozinha. -Eu vou pra minha casa, estou muito cansada e preciso dormir, ou descansar a minha mente.

-Sasha, não precisa guardar rancor por causa de uma bobagem dessas, da próxima vez eu não vou esquecer de te buscar. -Carlisle falou e a irmã deu uma parada brusca no meio da porta, deu meia volta e o encarou.

-Ai, não haverá próxima vez por que eu vou comprar um carro novo amanhã mesmo! -Sasha então foi embora pisando mais forte e só ouvimos a batida colossal da nossa porta de entrada.

-Nossa, dessa vez ela foi até mais calma do que as outras vezes que vocês brigam meu amor. -Comentei pegando a caneca que ele estava usando e a colocando na pia começando a lavar ela, pois detesto sujeira, pia de louça lotada então é como um infarto pudesse existir pra mim.

-Ah querida, você já deveria saber que não vale a pena brigar toda vez com Sasha. Quando eu era mais novo, brigamos sempre de igual para igual, porém com o passar dos anos eu notei que isso não levava a nada então procurei não me importar tanto com ela e seus ataques de fúria. -Ele comentou com um ar de cansado e enfadado, provavelmente do dia de trabalho.

-Você não quer subir e tomar um banho meu amor? Parece que você está bem cansado do trabalho, se quiser, posso pedir para as crianças não fazerem barulho para você dormir um pouco. -Me virei para meu marido que sorriu pra mim, ele se levantou da cabeceira da mesa e se aproximou de mim me dando um beijo na testa e outro nos lábios.

-Eu te amo sabia? -Ele afirmou e eu sorri para ele.

-Eu te amo mais ainda. -Envolvi seus ombros com os meus braços e nossos lábios se encontraram novamente, mas dessa vez para um beijo bem mais intenso do que o anterior.

Então senti o cheiro de um dos meus filhos entrando na cozinha, mas parando logo ao nos ver. Era sem duvidas, Emmett.

-Opa, engatando macha ré aqui, depois eu volto. -Nos soltamos e começamos a sorrir, por mais que todos eles saibam bem oque um casal faz quando estão sozinhos, eles não querem se quer pensar isso de nós por sermos seus pais. Chega a ser engraçado isso.

-Pode vir filho, eu já estava subindo para o meu quarto mesmo. -Carlisle o chamou após me dar um beijo no rosto e se afastar de mim indo em direção a escada, sorri e cruzei os braços fitando o meu mais velho.

-Vocês precisam acabar com essas bobagens, não aguentam ver nem um beijo? -Sorri e ele se aproximou da geladeira pegando uma bolsa de sangue, provavelmente para esquentar para ele mesmo beber.

-Mãe, vocês são os meus pais, eu não vou ficar vendo vocês se chupa...-Ele deu uma pausa e limpou a garganta. -Pegarem. Pegarem sai mais bonito, de todo jeito não é uma coisa agradável para um filho ver.

Sorri me lembrando da ultima vez que um dos nossos filhos nos pegou em um beijo, foi o Jasper. Coitadinho, ele passou alguns dias envergonhado e quase não falava comigo ou com o pai por achar que invadiu um momento de privacidade. Mas com o tempo, eles foram aprendendo que um beijo não é nada de mais, bom...as vezes eles não gostam mesmo de ver tal cena por já imaginarem maliciosidades, conheço cada um deles e sei quando eles tem pensamentos que preferiam não ter, nem preciso ter o dom do Edward para saber disso.

-Tia Sasha já foi embora não foi? Pensei que ela estaria até agora aqui torrando a paciência do papai. -Emmett comentou abrindo a bolsa de sangue com os dentes e derramando um pouco numa panela e a levando ao fogo.

-Emmett, use a tesoura para abrir a bolsa! -O repreendi pela milésima vez, eu não gosto quando eles procuram os jeitos mais fáceis para fazer alguma coisa.

-Foi mal mamãe. -Ele sorriu se encostando nos balcões.

-Dessa vez a sua tia não quis ficar durante duas horas reclamando com o seu pai, ela apenas chegou, falou algumas coisas e depois voltou para a casa dela. É sempre assim não é? -Sorri desligando o fogo que esquentava o sangue do meu filho pois já estava no tempo certo. -Vai querer na sua caneca?

Na minha casa as coisas são divididas por cores. Sim, por cores. O que é amarelo é do Emmett, o que é vermelho é da Rosalie, o que é verde é do Jasper, o que é rosa é da Alice, o que é azul é do Edward, o que é preto é do Carlisle e o que é branco é meu, mas claro que são apenas objetos que podem ser repetidos, como canecas, copos e toalhas. Cada um escolheu a sua cor e assim não tínhamos tantos problemas em casa, quem tem problemas assim é a Sasha, já que ela só tem filhas mulheres e tudo, mais tudo em sua casa é rosa. Desde o secador de cabelo até as decorações de talheres são cor-de-rosa, eu particularmente acho lindo, uma casa de bonecas, lá é o sonho da Alice por isso ela vive lá direto com as primas.

-Vou sim. -Ele respondeu calmamente. Peguei a panela lentamente e coloquei o sangue em sua caneca, o entreguei e coloquei a penela na pia para esfriar antes de lavar.

-Bom, pelo menos a sua tia não quis ficar me uma discussão com seu pai até altas horas da madrugada como da outra vez. -Comentei me encostando no balcão.

-Que bom, por que eu não precisei ligar o meu som nas alturas para não ter que ouvir briga deles dois.

-Graças a Deus! O que você escuta é muito violento para os meus ouvidos. -Ele sorriu dando um gole em seu sangue, foi ai que um clarão de luz passou, iluminando quase toda a cozinha pela janela e me assustando de cara. -Mas o que foi isso? Você viu isso Emmie?!

-Vi sim, calma mãe deve ser um meteoro. -Ele comentou mas eu não me convenci daquilo, senti um calafrio percorrer o meu corpo por inteiro, nunca senti algo parecido em minha existência. Tenho certeza de que aquilo não foi um meteoro qualquer, mas se não foi, o que foi então? Sinto um pressentimento, e não é bom.

 **Narradora ON (Oi oi gente, sou eu, a Erika gata da laje XD)**

Era madrugada na cidade de San Francisco no estado da Califórnia, as ruas eram calmas e mais silenciosas já que a maioria de seus moradores dormiam tranquilamente. As proximidades do cemitério local, as ruas eram desertas, para seus moradores, a noite era sagrada. Mas do nada, um som forte e estrondante surgiu, como se algo queimasse e uma luz forte apareceu no céu, caindo por sua vez dentro do cemitério. As moradoras vizinhas da antiga casa **Sinclair** e outras demais saíram correndo para avistar o que estava acontecendo, dando de cara com as portas do local onde as pessoas depositavam seus mortos, abertas. A mais velha, uma senhora de cabelos curtos e cacheados, castanhos escuros e olhos azuis tão claros que quase eram transparentes, quase não conseguia andar sozinha até o local, mas seu esforço a fazia ir adiante. Apoiada em uma bengala com o cabo de aço com uma aparência semelhante a uma cobra, ela andou junto com suas companheiras até o local onde ela via sair uma enorme fumaça.

-Mais o que é isso? -Perguntou a senhora colocando a mão sobre o nariz para não inalar a fumaça que se aproximava.

A sua frente, a responsável por tanta fumaça, outra senhora quase da mesma aparência, só que com cabelos longos e brancos, vestia um vestido longo preto de mangas largas com um sorriso largo, quase que forçado de mais no rosto.

-Quem é você?! -Gritou a senhora de olhos azuis. Mas a mulher de longos cabelos brancos não respondeu, apenas se virou e correu cemitério a dentro. Foi seguida pelas outras pessoas até que pararam. Na frente de um tumulo de mármore e madeira maciça com narcisos brancos ao seu redor, a velha de roupas pretas começou a olha-lo e a toca-lo mais feliz do que antes.

-É aqui, é aqui, só pode ser aqui. A terra está tão úmida e boa.

-Ei você! Eu já perguntei quem você é, me responda ou atacamos! -A senhora de olhos azuis gritou.

-Fica quieta! Eu só estou interessada nesses ossos aqui, depois que eu pega-los eu vou embora! -Gritou a velha ao lado do tumulo.

 _"Essa mulher sabe o que tem ai dentro."_ -Pensou a velha senhora de bengala.

-Saia já daí ou vai se arrepender!

-Mais que gente mais chata e imunda! Não me aborreçam! -A velha de vestido preto levantou uma das mãos e do nada uma forte nevoa toxica começou a surgir no local.

-Gás venenoso? -Murmurou a senhora de olhos azuis. -NÃO INALEM ESSE GÁS!

-Esse gás é forte, mesmo inalando pouco dele o seu metabolismo vai enfraquecer e vocês ficarão inconscientes em poucos minutos. -Falou a velha ao por as mãos em cima do tumulo e fechou seus olhos. - _ **FRANGE IT!**_

O mármore quebrou por inteiro e pedaços voaram longe do local, ela colocou a mão na terra que ficava dentro do tumulo e a fundou em busca de algo, até que achou o que queria, um pote branco que estava enterrado lá.

-Ei, isso pertence a minha irmã! Não posso deixar ninguém ficar com isto, muito menos uma criatura como você! -Gritou a velha senhora que lutava para não desmaiar com aquele gás venenoso que já havia inalado.

-Hahahahaha...eu sou Clarisse. -Falou a velha mulher de preto. -Os ossos da Eva, eu os consegui! **Hahahahahahahahaha**! (Pra quem não souber, **Eva** se fala **IVA** )

No meio daquela noite, Clarisse sumiu do olhar das outras pessoas, evaporando.

-N-Não...os ossos...ela os l-levou...

-Senhora Esmeralda! Senhora Esmeralda!

 **Carlisle ON**

-Crianças, vocês vão se atrasar para a escola! -Já era bem a quinta vez que Esme falava aquilo, mas por mais que ela falasse aquelas crianças sabem como torrar a paciência dela, por ela ser mais maleável ainda. Emmett e Jasper sempre são os primeiros a acordar, mais por costume mesmo. Basta a mãe deles chamar apenas uma vez que eles já levantam.

-Ai mãe, eu já to indo. -Ouvi a voz da minha princesinha, Rosalie, como de quem acaba de acordar realmente, provavelmente ela estava indo para o banheiro. Eu estava na sala tomando um pouco de café e lendo o jornal que fora deixado na nossa porta de manhã cedo.

-Alice, Edward, não vou chamar de novo! -Minha querida esposa falou e eu ouvi a minha linda bonequinha de porcelana se levantar da cama para ir se arrumar. Só faltava então o caçula, como sempre, o mais difícil. -Edward, acorda bebê.

Viram só? Depois de todos acordados a Esme vai paparicar o menino, eu só faço rir mesmo, assim ela não terá como me acusar quando eu fizer o mesmo com Eddie já que ele por ser o mais novo da família, é o bebê da mãe e meu.

-Eddie, acorda meu amor. -Esme falou do modo mais doce que ela pode.

-Ah mãezinha...mais cinco minutinhos por favor. -E o moleque sabia de tudo isso e se aproveitava de sua situação comigo e com a mãe dele, mas o problema que ele consegue tudo com Esme, TUDO mesmo quando a chama de mãezinha.

-Onw meu deus do céu...-Ela falou com aquela voz que se fala com crianças. -Mamãe bem que queria deixar meu bebê, mas você precisa levantar para ir para a escola. Como ele não respondeu, ela começou a se irritar. -Edward levanta.

-Eu vou mamãe, calma...-Ele ainda continuava com aquela voz sonolenta, o que significava que ele ainda estava deitado.

-Carlisle... -Esme chamou-me.

- **Edward Cullen!**

-Já vou papai, já vou papai! Já levantei, já levantei! -Só foi eu falar mais firme que o menino pulou da cama, temos que ser mais firmes as vezes ou essas crianças nos enlouqueceram.

Ouvi paços descendo a escada e pelos cheiros, eram o Emmett e o Jasper.

-Bom dia pai. -Disse Emmie bem desperto para o dia, como costumava ser.

-Bom dia campeão. -Sorri pra ele e ele diretamente foi para a cozinha.

-Bom dia papai. -Disse Jazz mais calmo.

-Bom dia major. -Respondi sorrindo para ele e ele fez o mesmo que Emmett. -Meninos não demorem muito, ou vocês vão se atrasar. -Avisei calmamente sem tirar os olhos do jornal. Logo na primeira página já vinha desgraça, **"Cemitério de San Francisco é atacado durante a noite"**. Será que os bandidos cansaram que assaltar os vivos e decidiram roubar os mortos agora?

Senti o cheiro da Rose e a Alice descendo as escadas.

-Bom dia paizinho! -Minha bonequinha veio saltitante até mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha, retribui a ela com um beijo em sua testa.

-Bom dia minha bonequinha. -Admito, eu babava por aquelas meninas, podem me chamar de pai coruja pois eu sei que sou mesmo.

-Bom dia papai. -Disse Rosalie me dando um beijo na testa.

-Bom dia minha princesinha. -Respondi lhe oferecendo um sorriso.

Senti outro cheiro descendo a escada, era do Edward e que estava visivelmente dormindo em pé para falar a verdade.

-Ora, quer dizer que o dorminhoco acordou. -Comentei sorrindo e ele coçou os olhos dando um bocejo.

-Bom dia paizinho. -Ele falou ao terminar de descer a escada.

-Eu já disse que ficar a madrugada toda lendo aqueles livros não daria certo, olha só pra você, quase caindo de sono. É melhor que você não durma na aula hoje Edward, por que se eu receber alguma reclamação do tipo eu tomo os seus livros toda a noite antes de dormi e só devolvo a tarde, entendeu?

-Credo pai, já começa assim de manhã cedo, eu hein! -Ele resmungou indo em direção a cozinha. Olhei meu relógio e já estava quase na hora de ir para o hospital e até agora a Sasha não veio aqui em casa, ela deve está muito irritada mesmo. Coloquei o jornal em cima do sofá e ia subir para o meu quarto quando a campainha da casa tocou. -Quem será assim tão cedo?

Perguntei a mim mesmo, mas me encarreguei de abrir a porta já que Esme estava ocupada e as crianças estavam tomando café na cozinha. Então fui atender a porta, destranquei-a e abrir. Vi então uma senhorinha de média estatura, cabelos curtos e cacheados, olhos tão azuis que pareciam transparentes, pele parda e se apoiava em uma bengala prateada.

-Posso ajuda-la senhora? -Perguntei gentilmente e ela me fitou.

-Talvez...O senhor é Carlisle Cullen? -Ela me perguntou diretamente.

-Sim, sou eu. -Respondi.

-Então o senhor pode me ajudar. Sou a senhora **Sinclair,** e precisamos conversar.


	3. O verdadeiro motivo da visita!

**Olá amadas do meu core, como estão? Eu venho agradecer as meninas que estão tendo coragem e colocando os dedinhos para trabalhar e comentam essa fanfic ^-^ ok, tudo pode parecer confuso no inicio mas com o tempo vocês vão entender, eu não queria fazer uma fic pequena e que deixasse a desejar, então prevejo uns 30 capítulos ou mais nessa fanfic então fiquem atentas ok?**

 **Beijão!**

 **Carlisle ON**

-Por favor, entre. -Abri espaço para que a senhora, mesmo com alguma dificuldade de andar, entrasse na minha casa. -A senhora quer ajuda?

-Muito gentil de sua parte senhor Cullen, mas o assunto que tenho a tratar com o senhor não pode esperar muito. -Ela respondeu com um pouco de humor em sua voz. Fechei a porta e a acompanhei até a sala de visitas, apontei o sofá maior para ela se sentar e assim a senhora fez. Calmamente ela foi se sentando e ficando do jeito mais confortável que achou para si. -O que está acontecendo é muito sério senhor Cullen...

-É alguma doença senhora Sinclair? -Perguntei me sentando na poltrona a sua frente. -Desculpe é que eu estou quase atrasado para o trabalho...

Tentei ser educado, eu não estava expulsando aquela senhora da minha casa, longe disso! Mas eu também não poderia faltar o trabalho sem ser por um motivo muito sério e grave.

-Eu entendo senhor Cullen, mas o que me traz aqui não é uma doença. -Ela respondeu com uma voz rouca de pessoa idosa nos finais anos de vida, mais por incrível que pareça, ela ainda andava sozinha sem ajuda de outra pessoa. Franzi o cenho.

-Então do que se trata? -Perguntei calmamente.

- **PAI! OLHE O EMMETT AQUI!** -Era o Eddie e em uma hora muito errada ele resolveu ter uma briguinha com o irmão. Respirei fundo um pouco envergonhado, afinal de contas eu tinha uma visita em casa.

- **Pare de besteira Edward, parece que não sabe brincar!** -E logo em seguida ouvi a voz do Emmett visivelmente irritado com o irmão caçula.

Algumas pessoas não sabem, o Emmett brinca com todo mundo, mas com o Edward as brincadeiras não tem hora, lugar ou intensidade. Ele não se importa em fazer o irmãozinho passar vergonha, ou gritar ou até mesmo chorar de raiva, o importante pra ele é ele se divertir as custas do garoto e isso eu reprovo verdadeiramente. Tem vezes que o Eddie não aguenta e corre pra mim, o que faz o Emmie logo parar as brincadeiras por que ele sabe que eu não aceito isso, muito menos quando eu vejo que o meu caçula não aguenta mais. Teve vezes que eu tive que dar umas palmadas no Emmett, só para assustar mesmo, para que ele parasse de implicar com o irmão e deixei um recado de que da próxima vez eu não teria tanta pena. Por que realmente eu tenho pena, muita pena de bater neles, mas parece que enquanto não apanham eles não sossegam! Dói mais em mim do que neles isso eu garanto, não é apenas uma desculpinha de pai para que o filho se sinta menos mal enquanto apanha, dói mesmo vê-los chorarem, pedirem para parar sabendo que fizeram arte e não querem aceitar as consequências. Se eu não fizesse isso a minha casa seria um verdadeiro sanatório!

A senhora Sinclair me olhou um pouco surpresa e sorriu de canto de boca.

-CRIANÇAS, PAREM COM ISSO! -Gritei para ver se eles paravam com aquela briga boba para iniciar o dia.

 _"Parem de brigar agora mesmo, eu estou com uma senhora aqui na sala de casa e não quero ouvir mais nem uma discussão!"_ Mandei o seguinte pensamento para Edward para eles usarem um pouco da educação que eu dava a todos eles durante anos.

-Perdão senhora Sinclair. -Me desculpei pelo comportamento dele e ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Que surpresa...o senhor tem filhos. -Ela comentou como se já me conhecesse de algum lugar. Sorri para disfarçar minha curiosidade.

-Por que a surpresa? -Perguntei "inocentemente" e a senhora Sinclair sorriu mais uma vez pousando suas mãos sobre seu colo com graciosidade.

Graças a Deus os meus filhos tinham parado o barulho, deve ter sido por causa do pensamento que mandei para Edward antes de bloquear a minha mente dele.

- **Por que até onde eu sei...vampiros não podem ter filhos.**

Fui pego de surpresa por sua declaração, notava-se que ela era uma mulher inteligente mesmo com uma idade avançada, ela me olhava fixamente como se procurasse alguma coisa em meu rosto e eu sabia que ela tinha certeza do que falava. Sorri dando um suspiro profundo, e tentei engana-la.

 _"Crianças, em hipótese alguma venham para a sala, se vocês forem para a escola, saiam pelos fundos. Essa mulher sabe de nós e não é uma vampira."_ Mandei o seguinte pensamento para Edward e assim ele passaria aos irmãos.

-Vampiros? Mas do que é que a senhora está falando? -Perguntei na intenção de mudar de assunto com ela.

-Ora senhor Cullen, não insulte a minha inteligencia por favor, sou velha sim mas não sou louca. -Ela respondeu calmamente. -Não precisa mentir pra mim, eu sei quem você é e sei que você é um vampiro, assim como devem ser os seus filhos e sua esposa. Esses olhos amarelos...eu não me esqueceria deles jamais em toda a minha vida. Porém o que me trás aqui não é apenas uma vontade absurda de relembrar o passado, mas sim de salvar nossos futuros.

O meu jogo já estava aberto com ela a muito tempo e só eu não percebi. Então se ela me conhecia, não havia necessidade da minha parte de criar uma historia ou mentir para aquela senhora. Juntei minhas mãos e a fitei.

-Muito bem...parece que fui desmascarado. -Sorri quase que sem humor. -Então o que trás verdadeiramente a senhora até aqui?

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para a janela principal da minha sala, estava um dia bem ensolarado e eu estava cogitando realmente em mandar as crianças para a escola ou não. Por sermos vampiros, a nossa pele além de muito branca também reflete com a luz do sol, nos fazendo brilhar em contato com ela. Isso chamaria muito a atenção dos humanos provavelmente. A senhora Sinclair passou alguns minutos calada olhando pela janela.

- **Eva**. -Ela respondeu virando o rosto para mim. Senti um calafrio percorrer meu corpo, mesmo depois de tantos anos. -Presumo que o senhor reconheça esse nome, senhor Cullen.

Respirei fundo e encostei as minhas costas na poltrona de madeira inglesa, aquela mulher era bem misteriosa, mas ela sabia de Eva, sabia sobre mim, ela sabia de alguma coisa do meu passado mas não estava jogando as todas as cartas na mesa.

-Onde a senhora quer chegar, senhora Sinclair? -Perguntei diretamente, aquilo era uma parte do meu passado que poucas pessoas sabiam e poucas pessoas saberiam, como eu sempre digo, minha vida não é um livro aberto, tem coisas que eu vivi, que eu passei e que eu vi que simplesmente não vejo necessidade de conta-las, elas são melhores guardadas no passado.

-Então o senhor realmente reconhece este nome... -Ela sorriu. -Pois bem, vejo que o senhor leu o jornal essa manhã e provavelmente a noticia do ataque ao cemitério de San Francisco foi a primeira coisa que o senhor leu, estou certa?

-Continue. -Cruzei os braços e ela respirou fundo.

-Aquela região de San Francisco é um local habitado principalmente por covéns antigos e poderosos, não que o senhor já não tenha visto isso em sua longa vida...

-Espere um minuto, covéns? A senhora está falando de...bruxas? -Eu fiquei surpreso, bem surpreso.

-Mas as nossas bruxas não fazem rituais com pessoas ou animais...viemos da terra e para a terra voltaremos, canalizamos nossos poderes do solo, do vento, da água, da mata e de tudo que possa ter energia vital na natureza, preferem nos chamar até de Wiccas...-A senhora Sinclair respondeu, explicando sua origem, então ela era uma bruxa.

-Eu pensei que bruxas não existiam...-Comentei e ela sorriu concordando com a cabeça.

-Pois é, eu em uma época também achava que vampiros e lobisomens não existiam...que ingenuidade. Esse mundo é mais complexo do que imaginamos senhor Cullen.

-Concordo com a senhora. -Respondi. -Mas o que tudo isso tem haver com Eva?

-O cemitério era o local onde os restos de Eva repousavam serenamente, porém o seu tumulo foi violado e uma bruxa de algum covén diferente roubou os ossos dela de sua sepultura e os levou. Seu nome era Clarisse. -Ela me explicou mais até aquele momento eu não estava entendendo nada do que ela falava.

-Como assim roubaram os ossos da Eva? Para qual finalidade isso? -Perguntei sentindo uma sensação estranha, como se fosse um pressentimento ruim de que algo fosse acontecer.

Eva morrera a mais de 160 anos, o que querem com seus ossos? Essa historia está muito estranha para o meu gosto.

-Não vai me dizer que o senhor não sabia que Eva era uma sacerdotisa bruxa da região de San Franscico, poderosa e magnifica. Está para nascer bruxa mais forte do que ela, com um poder espiritual enorme capaz de fazer coisas inacreditáveis. Ela podia matar qualquer ser, humano, vampiro ou lobisomem, o dever dela era proteger a nossa raça e os humanos de criaturas como vocês...sem ofensas. -Concordei com a cabeça para suas desculpas. -Mas ela morreu muito jovem e muito de seu poder espiritual ainda está ligado a ela por causa de seus ossos, por isso eles são tão sagrados para nosso povo...

-E o que essa outra bruxa, a Clarisse, pretende fazer com os ossos da Eva?

-Se eu não estiver enganada, ela pretende fazer uma magia proibida, na qual a bruxa atuante pode ressuscitar um morto apenas criando um corpo novo com os ossos da pessoa e a terra de sua sepultura. Eva era muito poderosa antes de morrer, por isso existem inúmeras coisas pela qual outra bruxa fosse querer traze-las do mundo dos mortos novamente. -Ela me explicou e agora as coisas estavam fazendo sentido pra mim.

Eu não sabia que Eva era uma bruxa, isso nem passava pela minha cabeça. Algumas vezes eu até escutei isso mas pensava que era por causa de seus remédios que ela usava para cuidar da população. Ela era tão doce, tão calma, tão cuidadosa, sua voz era uma melodia...Eu a conheci no ano de 1850, eu era a guarda Volturi e por coincidência fui mandado a San Francisco para conversar com mais dois vampiros sobre suas possíveis entradas na guarda a mando de Aro, um podia controlar as mentes das pessoas e o outro podia fazer uma pessoa entrar em combustão em poucos segundos, e Aro os queria muito na guarda. Foi quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, ela vestia um vestido rosa de babados bege da época vitoriana, seus cabelos incrivelmente longos estavam em uma trança bem grossa, uma franjinha cobria a sua testa e toda a sobrancelha, seu rosto era oval e delicado. Os olhos dela eram verdes e um pouquinhos apertados, a pele dela era parda porém clara, seu andar era como um anjo voando, era graciosa, doce, perfeita...E quando a vi, ela estava ao lado do corpo dos vampiros de quem eu procurava. Não entendi na época o por que de uma moça está do lado de dois cadáveres de vampiros, perguntei educadamente por que ela estava num local como aquele e ela me respondeu dizendo que havia se perdido, foi ai que me ofereci para deixa-la em casa, tudo tinha se perdido quando eu me encantei por ela. A parti daquele momento, Eva se tornou minha...razão de existir.

-E isso é mal? -Perguntei e a velha senhora arregalou os olhos azuis para mim. Não devo negar que só o fato de poder ver Eva novamente mexeu comigo. Eu amo Esme, mais que tudo nesse mundo, ela é a mulher da minha eternidade e por incrível que pareça ela é muito parecida com Eva. Muito mesmo, tanto que quando eu a vi pela primeira vez achei que fosse Eva, mas não era...era Esme, a mãe dos meus filhos e a minha esposa. E essa semelhança me trazia lembranças, até que eu pude esquecer o passado por completo e me dedicar a minha nova família, mas como Eva foi o meu primeiro amor...o primeiro amor nunca se esquece não é mesmo?

-Isso é péssimo, senhor Cullen. Um cadáver vagando pela terra causa desequilíbrio no mundo dos mortos e no nosso mundo, ainda mais um cadáver como Eva, poderosa como ela é e como deve voltar, ela irar canalizar todo o poder as outras bruxas que morreram e poderá se tornar quase invencível. Prevejo que ela será muito temida por todas as raças se isso acontecer...já que o senhor a conheceu tão bem enquanto viva, o senhor precisa nos ajudar. -Ela me respondeu quase implorando.

-Senhora Sinclair...desde o inicio da nossa conversa eu vejo que a senhora me conhece bem, mas eu não me lembro da senhora. -Comentei e ela sorriu conformada.

-O senhor não se lembra de mim? Não me surpreendo, eu sou a irmã mais nova da Eva, Esmeralda. -Ela me respondeu e por um momento uma lembrança chegou a minha mente. De uma menina que vivia acompanhando a Eva para onde ela fosse.

-O que? Você é aquela menina? -Perguntei surpreso mais uma vez, mas algo não se encaixava. -Mas...Eva morreu a mais de 160 anos, como você pode está viva depois de todo esse tempo?

Agora eu me lembro bem, Esmeralda tinha uns 8 anos na época em que conheci Eva. Ela não gostava muito de mim, toda vez que ela me via, se distanciava, só depois eu descobrir que ela tinha ciúmes do tempo que Eva passou a ter comigo, até ali eu entendia, já que as duas eram orfãs e a irmã era tudo que Esmeralda tinha.

-Magia meu caro. Há feitiços que podem ajudar a nos manterem conservadas, no minimo um pouco, por alguns anos a mais. -Ela sorriu. -Minha irmã foi tirada de seu descanso, por mais que talvez isso não fosse da vontade dela, eu preciso da sua ajudar senhor Cullen. Algumas das minhas meninas foram contaminadas com um gás venenoso que Clarisse lançou na hora em que roubou os ossos da Eva e por isso ela não podem me acompanhar, e eu não posso fazer isso sozinha...

O que eu diria a ela? Eu não sabia o que lhe responder, Eva já não era mais um problema meu a mais de um século, porém eu podia ver que ela não tinha com quem mais contar.

-E as outras bruxas? -Perguntei. -Sim, porque deve haver mais bruxas no mundo...

-Todas estão assustadas...a alma da Eva pode ser distorcida por um feitiço de Clarisse assim que ela a reviver, não podemos arriscar os covéns, mesmo com poderes, ainda somos mortais. Vocês vampiros tem a imortalidade ao seu lado, por isso eu vim pedir isso ao senhor. -Tive concordar com seu ponto de vista. Mas só o fato de que eu poderia me encontrar com Eva novamente deixava minha cabeça em um turbilhão de pensamentos. -Uma sacerdotisa bruxa só nasce a cada 500 anos, e Eva foi a ultima, por isso o poder dela tem não pode ser comparado ao poder de uma bruxa comum.

Senti o cheiro de Esme descendo as escadas rapidamente e deslumbrante, com uma saia em cima do joelho cinza e uma blusa de babados azul. Seus cabelos caiam como cascatas castanhas avermelhadas sobre seus ombros.

-Querido as crianças não vão poder ir para a escola hoje, olha só esse sol. -Ela falou enquanto observava o que parecia ser um de seus bordados do clube de costura, nem notava a visita em nossa sala. Até que ela levantou a cabeça para olhar pra mim e notou a senhora Sinclair sentada a minha frente. -Oh...desculpe-me, eu não sabia que você tinha visita...

-Idêntica. -Comentou Esmeralda. -Agora sei por que ela deve ser sua esposa...

-Não é isso que a senhora está pensando senhora Sinclair, eu lhe garanto. Embora as faces sejam semelhantes, Esme não tem nada a mais parecido com Eva. -Eu respondi com um sorriso calmo.

-Não é só o rosto dela. Essa vitalidade, essa energia espiritual que vem dela...posso está enganada mas sua esposa tem um poder espiritual muito grande. -Ela me respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Esme. -Diga-me senhora Cullen, em que ano a senhora nasceu?

Esme me olhou sem entender nada, embora eu também não entendesse onde Esmeralda queria chegar.

-Em 1901...-Minha esposa respondeu.

-Exatos 50 anos! -Esmeralda respondeu com um ar de esperança, de quem vê luz no fim do túnel. -Minha irmã morreu em 1851, são 50 anos antes de você nascer senhora Cullen. E a sua aparência...me deixam com um palpite que só poderei comprova-lo se você chegar mais perto de mim.

-Oque? -Esme perguntou. -Oque está acontecendo?

-Apenas venha querida, seu marido lhe contara tudo em breve. -Não me coloca eu maus lençóis Esmeralda, não coloca em maus lençóis! Eu nem tenho ideia de como contarei essa historia a Esme, sendo que ela acha que eu tinha falado de todas as minhas namoradas para ela nesses anos de casados.

Esme começou a se aproximar da senhora e Esmeralda se levantou, apoiando-se na bengala prateada. Até que minha esposa ficou em sua frente, ainda relutante já que não estava entendendo aquela situação. Eu apenas observava, Esmeralda colocou a mão no rosto de Esme e sorriu.

-Tão bela...congelada na melhor idade, quase na mesma idade em que minha irmã morreu...-A senhora Sinclair falou. -Mas para que eu possa tirar minhas conclusões sobre isso tudo, a senhora vai me desculpar mas vai entender depois...eu preciso fazer isso.

Ela enfiou a mão com toda a força entre os seios de Esme, quase que próximo ao coração!

-O que? -Me levantei rapidamente. -PARE COM ISSO! -Gritei enquanto Esme gemia de dor, provavelmente aquilo deveria esta doendo muito, quando eu ia colocar a mão sobre a mão de Esmeralda, ela falou:

-Não me toque. Se me tocar, vai levar um choque que o deixara desacordado por horas. Eu já vou terminar...mas preciso de uma coisa.

-C-Carlisle...-Esme me chamou e nesse momento Esmeralda retirou sua mão, que estava fechada. Segurei minha esposa pois ela cairia no chão com tamanha dor.

-O que você fez? A senhora enlouqueceu? Atacar minha mulher dentro da minha própria casa! -Rugir para ela e ela me encarrou com um olhar cansativo.

-Senhor Cullen...permita-me que eu repare isso. -Ela se abaixou ao lado de Esme e aproximou seu rosto do local onde perfurou com a mão e assoprou. Do nada Esme abriu os olhos e me olhou.

-Não está mais doendo...-Ela respondeu e eu arregalei os olhos.

-Claro que não está, eu lhe curei. Jamais a deixaria agonizando. Porém eu só queria isto. -Esmeralda abriu a mão e mostrou um medalhão, com um uma pedra enorme de safira no centro, rodeada por ouro e com algumas coisas escritas ao redor.

-M-Mas o que é isso? -Perguntei surpreso.

Como? Ela tirou aquilo de dentro da Esme?

-Isso é o medalhão de safira, estava na minha família a gerações e pertencia a minha irmã. Antes de morrer, ela me pediu que ele fosse queimado com os seus restos mortais e assim fizemos...-Ela nos fitou. -Essa era a prova que eu queria senhor Cullen...a sua esposa é a reencarnação da Eva.


	4. O lado das provocações!

**Olá amadas do meu core, vamos fazer um pouquinho de esforço para me ajudar, eu sei que estou no comecinho e tal, mas bem que vocês poderiam me dar uma força e comentar a minha fic, assim eu poderei saber o que vocês estão achando dela, no que eu tenho que melhorar e tal...por favor galera, não deixem de comentar não, eu não escrevo pro vento e quero opiniões ok? ;)**

 **NELLUCA GATA DA LAJE, ARRASADORA, LACRADORA, SAMBISTA! Seja muito bem vinda de volta gata, você vai arrasar com as inimigas com seu retorno! Te love! 3**

 **Alice ON**

Quando chegamos na cozinha o Jasper começou a esquentar um pouco de café para nós dois enquanto nossos irmãos faziam suas comidas, menos Emmett, a preguiça em pessoa.

-Ei Jazz, esquente um pouquinho de café pra mim também ai por favor. -Pediu meu irmão mais velho e Jazz sorriu sarcasticamente.

-Venha você mesmo esquentar, por acaso tá escrito EMPREGADA na minha testa? -Jazz passou o dedo indicador na frente da testa ao se virar para o Emmie e tirou o nosso café do fogo dando espaço para meu irmãozão usar o fogão o quanto quisesse.

-Caiu da cama hoje foi? Credo! -Emmett respondeu se sentando na mesa, se ele fosse humano e tivesse que viver sozinho com certeza ele não seria esse monstro de músculos que ele é hoje, até esquentar um café ele tem preguiça de fazer, se não fosse pela mamãe ele nem comeria comida humana.

-Não, mas você tem duas mãos e pode muito bem esquentar o seu próprio café. -Jazz respondeu colocando o café nas duas xícaras, a minha era rosa e a dele era verde, e veio se sentar do meu lado, mas antes de beber o café ele me deu um beijo carinhoso.

-Obrigada meu amor. -Agradeci e tomei um gole do café, foi quando Rosalie se sentou com duas torradas feitas por ela mesma, como sempre ela era toda independente e não esperava por ninguém para fazer o que queria.

-Oh minha loira, me dá uma torrada dessas ai. -Emmett pediu todo manhoso ao colocar uma das mãos dele na torrada, mas Rose lhe deu um tapa na mão e na mesma hora ele se distanciou dela, mesmo eles sendo um casal completamente diferente um do outro, Rosalie não é maleável com ele.

-Vá fazer sua comida! -Ela respondeu e ele suspirou irritado.

Senti o cheiro do Eddie invadindo a cozinha e então meu irmãozinho entrou bem sonolento, ele deve ter passado a noite lendo aqueles livros de romance policial ou de aventuras e acabou dormindo muito tarde. Já estava virando um costume dele fazer isso, antes ele lia a tarde toda e a noite dormia tranquilamente, mas agora ele lia tanto a tarde como de noite ai complicava tudo. Pior seria se ele dormisse na aula, do jeito que ele estava ali era muito provável que ele fizesse isso mesmo, ai a professora iria repreende-lo, comunicar a diretora, a diretoria iria ligar para o papai e o Edward levaria uma bela surra. Mas pelo que eu pude ouvir quando ele desceu as escadas foi que o papai já estava lhe dando o primeiro aviso, caso isso acontecesse 3 vezes, ai sim o Eddie iria apanhar feio.

-Oh, o belo adormecido acabou de chegar! -Emmett soltou uma piadinha. -Ei Eddie, já que você vai preparar o seu café, esquenta um pouquinho pra mim ai vai...

-Te vira Emmett, já estou preparando o meu aqui a força, mamãe esta arrumando os quartos e disse que já iria descer para nos levar as escola por que pelo visto o papai vai mais cedo hoje pro hospital. -Edward respondeu pegando a panela que o Jasper tinha usado para esquentar o nosso café e então começou a preparar o seu próprio café.

-Nossa...parece que todo mundo tombou da cama hoje e acordaram de mau humor né? Só espero mesmo que vocês não descarreguem esse mau humor em outras coisas, pois o idiota aqui ainda aguenta. -Emmett se fez de vitima apontando para si mesmo. -O Jasper até entendo que a noite dele deve ter sido animada e por isso esteja cansado mas você Eddie passou a noite toda lendo, deveria está mais disposto.

-Lendo ou não eu dormir tarde e por isso estou com sono, e você fez oque? -Ótimo, era isso que o Emmett queria o tempo todo, começar a irritar o pobre do Eddie.

-Bom, eu tenho a Rosalie. -E ele não perde oportunidade de irritar o caçula cada vez mais. -Sabe o que você ta precisando Eddie? De uma namorada. Eu tenho umas amigas do curso, posso apresenta-las a você.

-Não quero nada de amiga tua Emmett, vê se me deixa em paz! -Era sempre assim, quando tocava no assunto de namoradas o Edward mudava completamente, ele ficava irritado rapidamente, grosso e as vezes sarcástico, era até compreensível, todos aqui em casa são casais, só o Eddie está sozinho a algum tempo e isso não mexe só com ele, mas com toda a família. Meus pais ficam sem saber o que fazer, o Eddie fica naquela solidão infinita onde ele só toca pianos e ler livros o dia inteiro, aquilo deixava meu pai louco pois ele se sentia incapaz de ajudar o meu irmão naquela situação.

-Ah qual é Eddie, vai me dizer que vai negar uma das gostosas do curso? -Só escutamos o tapa estralar no braço esquerdo do Emmett, Rosalie também já estava se cansando daquela historia toda, pra ela, ela poderia zoar com nosso irmãozinho, mas os outros não, só se entrassem na onda dela. -AI ROSALIE! CARAMBA!

-Se você quer falar de "gostosas"...-Ela fez as aspas com as mão. -...com o Eddie é melhor você falar disso longe de mim!

-Calma minha loira, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você! -Ele disse lhe dando um beijo no rosto representando todo o carinho que ele sentia por ela. -Eu só estava querendo ajudar o nosso irmãozinho, por que tipo...você sabe que essa fase é sempre a fase onde os hormônios só faltam pingar do corpo e ele precisa descarregar a sua adrenalina e toda a sua vontade com uma garota bonita e legal entende?

-Porcaria Emmett! Dá pra você calar essa boca por um segundo?! Não é da sua conta se eu namoro ou deixo de namorar, vê se para de cuidar da minha vida, você não é o meu pai! -Edward finalmente se irritou.

-Iihhh ele ficou zangadinho, e o que vai fazer hein pirralho? A pessoa tenta te ajudar e leva patada. -Aquela discussão já estava me enchendo tanto quanto Jasper, mas Emmett começava e não sabia quando parar e aquilo não irritava só o Edward, mas irritava todo o conjunto.

-Já chega Emmett, tá cedo de mais para procurar uma briga. -Jasper recomendou, na verdade ordenou. De todos nós o Jasper é sempre o mais cabeça e o que não se mete TANTO em confusão, ele se mete, mas não como os outros. -O Edward estava quieto na dele e você vai importuna-lo cara, deixa de ser criança...

Naquele momento a campainha da nossa casa tocou, mas como papai já estava na sala eu acho que ele mesmo resolveu atender quem quer que fosse.

-Nossa, olha só quem fala, o irmão maduro! -Emmie falou todo sarcástico. -Que eu me lembre bem, não era só eu que estava irritando o Eddie da ultima vez quando o papai lhe deu uns tapas por causa de birra quando ele queria aquele maldito livro!

A uma semana atrás o Edward tinha pedido ao papai o livro O Alquimista do escritor brasileiro Paulo Coelho, dizem que ele é um grande escritor e por isso meu irmãozinho queria tanto tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre o tal livro. Mas o problema era um só, o Eddie é um acumulador, ele acumula muitos livros em seu quarto e tem até alguns que ele se quer tirou da embalagem de entrega, é arriscado dizer que o Eddie tem mais livros em seu quarto do que o papai tem em sua biblioteca particular. Não é brincadeira, eram muitos livros mesmo, mas isso também significava acumulo de poeira para o desespero de Esme e dinheiro gasto com vontades e caprichos do caçulinha para Carlisle. Então o Edward pediu o livro ao papai, só que por causa desse acumulo todo em seu quarto o papai negou em dar o livro para ele, ele teria que ler todos os livros que faltava ler para que Carlisle pudesse lhe dar um livro novo. Ah meus amigos...vocês não sabem quem é o Edward mesmo, por trás daquela carinha de anjo pela qual todos se apaixonam assim que olham existe um terrível monstro, o Eddie é muito, muito, muito, muito mimado. Eu sou mimada, como todos os meus irmãos por que Carlisle é um verdadeiro pai coruja e tudo que nós pedimos a ele dificilmente ele nos nega por ser tão coruja, Esme então nem se fala, no primeiro mamãezinha ela nos deixa dominar a terra. Porém o Edward é o mais mimado de todos, todos mesmo, não só pelo fato dele ter sido o primeiro que o papai transformou e assim lhe tirando da solidão, mas é que o Edward por ordem biológica é o caçula mesmo, ai sabem como são os pais quando se tratam dos caçulas, eles podem tudo e os mais velhos ou pouco mais velhos não podem nada, e se os caçulas se sentem contrariados o que eles fazem? Birra.

Edward por dois dias ficou insuportável, ele brigava com todo mundo, tratava todos mal, não saia do quarto, estava dormindo nas aulas e começou a descontar toda a sua raiva no piano. Meu pai quando realmente notou que a birra estava indo longe de mais só fez dar um aviso:

 _"Se você quebrar qualquer corda desse piano eu vou lhe dar uma surra e você ira trabalhar para comprar outro."_

Mas quem disse que ele deu bola por aviso? Não! O Edward é conhecido por empurrar a paciência da pessoa até o ultimo grau, até a borda do copo como diz o papai. E em uma de suas raivas descarregadas ele quebrou cinco cordas do piano de uma vez só, meu Deus papai ficou furioso, ele só não deu A SURRA no Eddie por que a mamãe o fez prometer que seriam apenas umas palmadas já que ele estava irritado por causa do livro, e blá blá blá...Tudo bem, papai deu as palmadas nele, mas foram AS palmadas. Doeram até em mim, então depois daquilo o Emmett e o Jasper começaram a tirar sarro dele, por que um dia antes ele era o todo poderoso zangado que ninguém poderia chegar perto se não levava patada, e no outro dia ele era o garotinho do papai se desculpando com todo mundo e procurando um jeito para comprar um piano novo. Por um lado os meninos tinham uma certa razão em zoar com ele, mas mesmo assim, já se fazia uma semana desde que ocorreu isso mas vai demorar um pouquinho para que os meninos se esqueçam desse episodio.

-O problema Emmett é que você não sabe quando parar! Dá um tempo cara. -Jasper respondeu cruzando os braços. Era só eu ou a mamãe estava demorando de mais para arrumar todos aqueles quartos? Deve ter se perdido no meio da bagunça que era o quarto do Emmett ou entrado em paralisia ao ver a poeira do quarto do Edward kkkkkkkk

-Eu não tenho culpa se o garoto é um maior banana que não pega mina nenhuma! -Nossa, dessa vez ele pegou pesado. E pra quem o Edward foi apelar? Pra quem? Hein? Quem chutou Carlisle, acertou na mosca.

 **-PAI! OLHE O EMMETT AQUI! -** Lembrando que o papai estava com uma visita na sala, mas o Eddie nem se importou, gritou mesmo e pra ele foda-se. Eu fico imaginando a vergonha que Carlisle sentiu naquele momento, por que a casa toda ouviu aquele grito.

 **-Pare de besteira Edward, parece que não sabe brincar!** -Emmett já foi se defendendo, por que ele era capaz de se ferrar por causa daquele grito, na real o verdadeiro culpado era ele mesmo, irritou o Eddie até o menino não aguentar mais e ter que chamar por Carlisle. Por sorte não ouvimos ou sentimos o papai se levantando do sofá e vindo em direção a cozinha para saber o que estava acontecendo.

 **Edward ON**

Emmett já estava me irritando pra caralho, eu não queria comprometer meu traseiro caso eu pegasse uma briga com ele e o papai se irritasse, por isso eu chamei logo por ele e pelo visto fiz mais que certo, o Emmett se calou na hora. Há! Quem tem bunda tem medo meu amigo, ele também não quer apanhar não.

-CRIANÇAS, PAREM COM ISSO! -Com aquele grito do meu pai até o vento que entrava na casa pela janela se calou, quem era doido de continuar uma briga daquela?

 _"Parem de brigar agora mesmo, eu estou com uma senhora aqui na sala de casa e não quero ouvir mais nenhuma discussão."_ Papai me mandou um pensamento ameaçador, eu senti pelo tom que ele não estava para brincadeiras ainda mais com uma visita de uma senhora aqui em casa, se eu soubesse disso jamais teria dado aquele grito de moleque birrento! Aff!

Sabe aqueles dias que você sente que se sair da cama vai dar merda?Que você sente que o mundo não quer olhar para sua cara e assim você tem que ficar em casa o dia todo? Pois é, eu estava me sentindo em um daqueles dias, e para piorar tudo, o Emmett só me provocava cada vez mais.

-Puta que pariu pirralho, você tem merda no lugar do cérebro é? Se o papai viesse até aqui...

-O problema não é meu! Você que me provocou, é melhor você me deixar em paz daqui pro resto do dia ou eu grito de novo e você com certeza vai apanhar do papai! -O provoquei, é melhor que ele não me provocasse mesmo, eu não gostava muito de apelar pelo papai quando o assunto era briga de irmãos, mas tem vezes que o Emmett vai longe de mais e ninguém aguenta.

-É bem feito pra você cara pálida. -Rosalie respondeu, era até difícil ela me defender de provocações do Emmett, mas quando ela se irritava com ele de verdade ela cabuloso e estranho até pra mim. -Quando o papai se irrita com você ele tem razão.

-Pois é, você é um ser sem limites Emmett, até acertar as contas com Carlisle. -Jasper confirmou.

-O que é isso? Complô contra mim em defesa do fedelho? Quem são vocês e o que fizeram com os meus irmãos e esposa? -Emmett perguntou um pouco surpreso, mas é que ninguém ali estava disposto a ver uma briga de manhã tão cedo ainda mais numa terça feira, dia das piores aulas.

 _"Crianças, em hipótese alguma venham para a sala, se vocês forem para a escola, saiam pelos fundos. Essa mulher sabe de nós e não é uma vampira."_ Papai me mandou o seguinte pensamento e eu fiquei atento, uma humana que sabia da existência dos vampiros e ainda por cima tinha vindo a casa de uma família inteira, ou ela era muito corajosa ou era muito burra pra fazer isso.

-O papai falou para não sairmos pela sala se formos para a escola, a mulher que está com ele sabe que somos vampiros. -Repassei a ordem aos meus irmãos e todos eles me olharam com a mesma cara, de surpresos.

-Sabe? -Alice perguntou.

-Como assim sabe? -Rosalie perguntou também.

-Mas ela é uma humana? -Jasper perguntou.

-Ela é humana e sabe da nossa existência, para não complicar a situação pro papai ele disse que saíssemos pelos fundos se fossemos para a escola, o que acho pouco provável por causa do sol que está fazendo. -Comentei e meus irmãos concordaram comigo.

-Mas o que será que ela quer? Tipo, podemos ser vegetarianos e tudo mais, mas uma humana vir sozinha a uma casa de vampiros é no minimo suicídio. -Emmett comentou cruzando os braços sobre o peitoral.

-Tem alguma coisa estranha nisso ai. -Rose comentou.

-Edward não tem como você ver nada pela mente do papai não? -Jasper perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça.

-Não, ele bloqueou seus pensamentos para que eu não ficasse lendo eles, então não posso entrar na mente dele nem para ver a imagem dessa mulher. -Respondi. Isso as vezes me deixava frustrado, mas mesmo assim eu tinha que respeitar, papai sempre diz que ficar lendo a mente das pessoas é invasão de privacidade e que eu poderia ver algumas coisas que eu realmente não gostaria de ver. E acreditem, eu já vi muita coisa que eu não gostaria de ver. Então Carlisle sempre bloqueia seus pensamentos de mim ou começa a pensar em outra língua que eu não conheço, como grego, alemão ou até mandarim, meu pai sabe mandarim! Com a idade dele, eu arisco dizer que até línguas mortas ele já aprendeu.

-Então a conversa lá deve ser bem séria. -Alice comentou se encostando na cadeira e olhando para o nada, como sempre ela ficava quando tinha uma visão, ela ficava com o olhar perdido e completamente parada.

-Já fazia algum tempo que a Lice não tinha uma visão não era? -Emmett perguntou.

-Ela tinha, mas como eram coisas muito bobas e sem importância ela não compartilhava com os outros, só comigo. -Jasper respondeu segurando nos ombros da Alice até que ela voltou ao seu consciente piscando varias vezes.

-O que foi que você viu Lice? -Perguntou a Rose curiosa, como todos nós.

-Eu vi uma mulher...-Ela falou ofegante. -Uma mulher com os cabelos castanhos avermelhados como os da mamãe...ela vestia roupas de época...eu vi ela e o papai, ela estava ferida, muito ferida, mas ela se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo, um beijo apaixonado...ela tem um olhar tão triste e vazio...quem é essa mulher?

-Pode ser a mamãe. -Jasper respondeu, mas eu olhei na mente da Lice e a mulher poderia ser muito parecida com a mamãe, mas não era ela.

-Não, não é. -Respondi. -Elas se parecem muito mais ela não é a mamãe.

-Espere ai Alice, você disse que ela beijou o papai? -Rose perguntou e Alice confirmou com a cabeça.

-Ihhh eu não tô gostando dessa historia ai não. -Emmett comentou.

-Talvez ela seja uma das ex-namoradas do papai. Todos nós sabemos que ele teve namoradas antes de conhecer Esme, não é novidade. -Jasper comentou e fazia um certo sentido realmente, Carlisle era um homem da noite antes de conhecer Esme, não que ele fosse um cara galinha que pegava qualquer mulher, mas ele teve sim algumas namoradas e a própria Heidi da guarda Volturi já foi uma delas. Mas quando ele conheceu Esme, foi como se tivesse achado a sua metade, tanto que já fazem mais de 90 anos que eles são casados.

-O Jazz tem razão, pode ter sido uma namorada qualquer. -Rosalie respondeu um pouco mais aliviada.

-Alô? Vocês se esqueceram que a Alice pode ver o futuro e não o passado? Se essa mulher ai foi uma ex namorada do papai, com certeza ela vai voltar e isso que a Alice viu vai esta propenso a acontecer. -Emmett só soltou o veneno.

Rosalie levantou batendo as palmas da mãos na mesa bem revoltada.

-Meu pai não vai trair a minha mãe! Vocês estão loucos?! Como podem pensar isso?!

-Calma ai Rose, ninguém está falando isso, porém estamos tentando entender o que a Alice viu. Lembrem-se que as visões da Alice são de um futuro que pode mudar de acordo com o tempo, não é certeza. -Jasper tentou amenizar a situação com a Rosalie, todos sabem que ela é a menininha dos olhos do papai por ter sido a primeira filha mulher, mas isso é papo furado por que com Alice é o mesmo dengo, e por isso elas vêem o papai como o herói, o cara certo, o protetor, o ótimo marido, o amigo, o pai que elas merecem, então só em pensar que uma possível traição pudesse acontecer já mexeu com a Rose.

 _"O que você fez? A senhora enlouqueceu? Atacar minha mulher dentro da minha própria casa!"_

-Eita porra. -Emmett murmurou enquanto nós todos corríamos para a porta da cozinha para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Quando chegamos lá, vimos uma velha senhora vestida com roupas escuras e um cachecol rosa, apoiada em uma bengala prateada e com um objeto na outra mão, que mais parecia um colar por ser dourado.

-M-Mas o que é isso? -Meu pai perguntou enquanto ajudava a nossa mãe a se levantar do chão, alguma coisa havia acontecido mas pelo que víamos, já tinha se resolvido tão rápido quanto aconteceu.

-Isso é o medalhão de safira, estava na minha família a gerações e pertencia a minha irmã. Antes de morrer, ela me pediu que ele fosse queimado com seus restos mortais e assim fizemos...-A velha os olhou lentamente. -Essa era a prova que eu queria senhor Cullen...a sua esposa é a reencarnação de Eva.

-Que merda essa mulher fez? -Perguntei.

-E o que é esse medalhão de safira? -Alice perguntou logo depois.

-Ela fez alguma coisa com a mamãe, não tenho dúvidas. -Jasper comentou.

Estávamos boiando no assunto, mas depois que aquela velha falou aquilo, a voz que ouvimos a seguis foi como sempre a de Emmett.

-Ai cecete...liga pro sanatório logo por que parece que temos uma velha louca gagá aqui em casa.


	5. As explicações!

**Emmett ON**

Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo ali, mas sentia e sabia que não era nada bom. Eu podia ver a expressão de surpresa no olhar do meu pai e o medo no olhar da minha mãe, aquela velhota não era uma humana tão comum assim.

Foi instinto, a primeira coisa que os 5 fizeram foi correr na velocidade vampiresca para a frente dos nossos pais, rosnando para a velhota que se surpreendeu ao nos ver.

-Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo velhota? -Perguntei fechando os punhos enquanto ela guardava o tal medalhão no bolso da saia cinza, e nos encarou com um sorriso sínico. Pelo menos eu achei que fosse sínico.

-Presumo que sejam seus filhos senhor Cullen, realmente são jovens adoráveis. -Ela comentou e eu pude ouvir Jasper rosnar pra ela tanto quanto eu, quando alguma coisa ameaçava a Alice ou a mamãe aquele menino se transformava, ele ficava louco. -Três rapazes e duas moças...

-Não sabemos quem você é nem de onde você veio, mas deve ser muito tola ao entrar em uma casa repleta de vampiros! -Ele tomou a frente de todos como um bom soldado que sempre foi, mas uma ordem do superior nós fez parar dar alguns passos para trás.

-Não! -Caramba, papai sabia mesmo estragar a diversão de uma pessoa. -Calma, meus filhos, calma...Não toquem nela. A mãe de vocês está bem crianças, não precisam se preocupar...-Ele se levantou ajudando a mamãe a fazer o mesmo, ela se apoiava nos braços dele enquanto ele com uma mão segurava seu ombro e com a outra a deixava se apoiar. A minha mãe levou uma das mãos aos seios, dando a entender que havia alguma coisa ali, bom, morrer do coração ela não iria já que vampiros não tem coração pulsante.

-Papai o senhor tem certeza? -Perguntei sem tirar meus olhos daquela velha, o olhar dela era tão frio que era capaz de petrificar uma pessoa. Caralho de mulher estranha mano.

-Podemos resolver isso enquanto o senhor cuida da mamãe. -Edward entrou na jogada e também se manteve ao nosso lado, formando uma especie de barreira na frente das meninas, embora não precisasse.

-Eu já disse que está tudo bem. -Ele assegurou mais uma vez, dessa vez mais firme como uma ordem. -Foi apenas um mal entendido que já se resolveu...

-Seus filhos devem ter escutado toda a nossa conversa senhor Cullen, afinal de contas os vampiros tem uma audição muito apurada, então o assunto que tratei com o senhor não deve mais ser um segredo para eles. Eu terei que ir agora, minhas meninas farão um feitiço de localização para saber onde os ossos da minha irmã estão nesse momento e voltarei a me encontrar com o senhor para lhe avisar...eu só peço que considere o meu pedido de ajuda. -A velha voltou a se apoiar, e com alguma dificuldade andou até a porta.

-Edward abra a porta para a Senhora Sinclair por favor. -Meu pai pediu ao passar as mãos nos cabelos como quem está em uma situação na qual não vê uma saída.

-Tudo eu. -E o pirralho ainda reclama. Ele foi até a porta e a abriu sem encarar a velha, ela passou e meu maninho fechou a porta a trancando. -Ok...alguém mais se sente perdido aqui?

Os 5 levantaram as mãos ao mesmo tempo, até que papai colocou as mãos na cintura e respirou fundo, caraca, eu nunca tinha visto meu pai tão perdido daquele jeito. Normalmente Carlisle é um homem decidido, é o que eu diga quando ele decide que estamos ferrados com ele. Mas naquele momento ele não estava sendo tão decidido assim.

-Crianças, sentem-se aqui por favor, eu preciso conversar com a mãe de vocês. mas depois eu falarei com todos está bem? -Ele perguntou apontando para o sofá e nos entreolhamos confusos.

-Papai está acontecendo alguma coisa? -Alice perguntou por que sabia que Carlisle não mentia, nunca mentiu, e muito menos pra ela, então ele apenas concordou com a cabeça. Para vocês terem uma ideia de como ele não aceitava mentiras dentro de casa, ela era uma regra da família, não mentir uns para os outros, por que assim gera confiança e todas aquelas coisas que só Carlisle Cullen sabe dizer mesmo.

-Sim minha princesa, está sim, mas eu só poderei falar com vocês depois que falar com a mamãe tudo bem? -O que mais tínhamos a dizer? Nada, o jeito era esperar que ele conversasse com a mamãe para poder vir conversar com a gente, mano, isso está muito sinistro pro meu gosto.

 **Esme ON**

Eu estava pasma, sem reação, sem algum tipo de pensamento formado ou concreto para identificar o meu estado naquele momento. Eu esta confusa? Com medo? Acho que nem o melhor psicologo do mundo conseguiria me ajudar, eu estava me sentindo perdida dentro da minha própria casa e esperava que Carlisle tivesse uma boa explicação para me dar, que ele me falasse por que aquela mulher estava na nossa casa, o que ela queria com ele e por que ela enfiou a mão dela entre meus seios, e o mais estranho, como existia um medalhão de ouro dentro de mim esse tempo todo e eu nunca havia sentido nada a respeito? Eu e meu marido nunca tivemos segredos um com o outro, nunca! Desde as coisas mais felizes até as mais triste, tudo dividíamos entre nós por isso existia confiança e por isso que formávamos uma boa dubla de razão e emoção.

Entrei no nosso quarto e logo em seguida ele entrou fechando a porta. Me virei para Carlisle procurando explicações de sua parte, e ele me olhava como uma criança que acaba de ser pega comendo doce antes da janta, estranhei aquela expressão dele.

-Carlisle por favor me fale o que está acontecendo...-Pedi da maneira mais calma e humilde possível, coisa que não era incomum para mim.

-Meu amor por favor se sente. -Ele me pediu com carinho mas eu neguei com a cabeça.

-Não, não quero me sentar. -Eu não estava irritada com ele, eu estava confusa, e me sentar não ajudaria-me em nada. Mas com o mesmo tom doce que eu falo com ele sempre desde que nos conhecemos, eu falei. -Eu quero saber o que está havendo meu amor...

-Esme é uma historia complicada, mas eu admito que não fui justo com você em não lhe contar isso. Admito que isso foi uma grande falha minha já que sempre fomos confidentes um do outro desde o dia em que lhe conheci...mas quando você souber de tudo eu peço que me compreenda, é uma assunto delicado pra mim, tanto quando o assunto do seu primeiro bebê é pra você. -Fechei os olhos com expressão de dor, mesmo depois de tantos anos, aquilo ainda me feria só em tocar no assunto. -Desculpe meu amor...

-Tudo bem...-Murmurei mas ele conseguiu escutar.

-Eu realmente não sei por onde começar a lhe contar isso...-Continuei o olhando com a quela expressão. -Aquela senhora que estava aqui se chama Esmeralda Sinclair, ela veio de San Francisco até aqui em minha procura, em procura de ajuda.

-Ajuda? -Perguntei.

-O cemitério de San Francisco foi atacado ontem a noite, eu tinha lido no jornal antes mesmo dela chegar aqui. Uma bruxa violou o tumulo da irmã de Esmeralda e roubou seus ossos, causando uma enorme destruição.

-Bruxa? -O olhei incrédula. -Bruxas existem mesmo?

-Assim como nós, os vampiros. E assim como os lobisomens também, é quase impossível algo não existir nos dias de hoje. -Concordei com a cabeça ainda surpresa. -Esmeralda Sinclair também é uma bruxa, possivelmente líder de algum dos covens de San Francisco, por isso ela detectou poder espiritual em você e por isso também que ela conseguiu deduzir que aquele medalhão estava dentro de você. Ele pertencia a Eva, irmã de Esmeralda e por isso ela consegui enxerga-lo. Acredito que ela não tinha intensão nenhuma em lhe machucar querida, ela só queria ter a certeza de seu palpite.

-De que eu sou a reencarnação de Eva? -Perguntei e meu marido concordou com a cabeça. -Por Deus Carlisle, agora isso?

-Eva não era só uma bruxa qualquer, pelo que eu entendi, ela era uma sacerdotisa bruxa que era responsável em matar vampiros e lobisomens que fizessem algum mal aos humanos e as bruxas de sua região. A bruxa que roubou seus ossos certamente ira usa-los para trazer a Eva de volta com algum tipo de magia que eu não conseguir entender só pela explicação de Esmeralda. Resumidamente, Esmeralda está pedindo minha ajuda para recuperar os ossos de Eva antes que essa tal bruxa faça alguma loucura com eles. -Ele me explicou e eu concordei com a cabeça, mas ainda tinham mil perguntas em minha mente e eu queria faze-las.

-Ok...mas por que você? -Perguntei e ele entortou um pouco a boca. -Por que ela justamente veio atrás de você? O que você tem haver com toda essa historia meu amor?

Perguntei e ele me olhou com calma, porém eu jurava que sua cabeça estava em um turbilhão de coisas, eu sabia quando algo o preocupava, quando algo não estava bem por termos tantos anos de casados, aprendemos a conhecer gestos e expressões um do outro. Esperei sua resposta por alguns minutos.

-Por que eu e a Eva tivemos um romance. -O olhei surpresa, eu não poderia esperar nada a mais, eu fiz uma pergunta, e ele me deu uma resposta. -Um...breve romance.

-Um romance? -Senti algo embrulhar o meu estomago, me virei de costas pra ele e coloquei a mão no local que havia sido perfurado e fechei os olhos respirando fundo. Como assim? Um romance? Mas...contamos tudo um pro outro, somos confidentes, parceiros, marido e mulher, eu havia contado toda a minha vida, tudo mesmo para ele. Ele sabia dos meus traumas, das minhas cicatrizes, dos meus medos, das minhas melhores lembranças...dos meus namorados, embora eu tenha tido apenas um em minha vida humana, e depois apenas um como vampira, que foi ele. -Mas...

-Eu sei que você achava que eu tinha lhe falado de todas as namoradas que eu tinha tido na minha existência, mas...com a Eva foi diferente, Esme, com ela não foi apenas mais um namorico ou apenas uma coisa sem tamanha...importância. -Quanto mais ele falava, mais meu coração se apertava mesmo sem poder fazer isso, me senti traída pelo meu próprio marido, me senti uma boba por abrir minha vida para ele até o fim e ele ter me escondido algo que parece que retornou para atormenta-lo, ou me atormentar...ou pior, atormentar minha família. -Eu sinto muito querida...

-Sente? -Perguntei sentindo minha voz embargar, mas o que eu menos queria era chorar naquele momento. Me virei para encara-lo, eu nunca tinha dado um goto mais seco do que aquele em todos esses anos. -Por que você não me contou nada?

Minha voz quase que não saia.

-Eu não sentia que isso fosse tão relevante...-Ele estava sendo honesto comigo, pelo menos eu achava que sim. Queria poder apenas entender. -Mas com tudo isso acontecendo...com o roubo dos ossos dela as coisas mudaram completamente de figura.

-E se tudo isso não tivesse acontecido? -Perguntei e ele me olhou de forma curiosa. -Você me contaria sobre isso? Sobre a Eva?

Seu silencio foi sua resposta. Respirei fundo, mesmo que não precisasse mas era um dos costumes humanos que ainda ficaram em mim. Até que me lembrei das palavras da velha senhora um pouco mais cedo...

 _"Idêntica. Agora sei por que ela deve ser sua esposa."_

Senti um calafrio percorrer minha coluna.

-Então foi por isso? -Perguntei. -É por que sou parecida com ela? É por que você viu a Eva em mim? Se eu não fosse tão parecida com ela hoje estaríamos juntos Carlisle? Ou eu estaria morta, assim como ela?

-Meu amor! -Ele falou como se não acreditasse que sua doce esposa poderia falar tais coisas, e eu admito que realmente não conseguia, mas me vi cega de ciumes, de medo, de incerteza até sobre a minha própria origem. -Esme me escuta...

-Meu amor? Carlisle eu lhe contei tudo sobre a minha vida, não há um único passo que eu tenha dado que você não sabia por que eu confiei em você tudo o que eu tinha guardado dentro de mim, e eu achava que você tinha feito o mesmo!

-Esme eu fiz! Eu fiz sim, mas como eu já disse, todos nós temos nossas feridas. Não era fácil para mim lembrar sobre tal assunto.

-E ela foi tão importante para você a ponto de você se quer comentar sobre ela?

Meu marido ficou mudo por alguns minutos.

Abracei meu corpo como se meus braços fossem um escudo protetor.

-Esme, é delicado para mim falar sobre isso por que o fim que a Eva teve foi um dos piores. Ela foi morta, eu estava viajando a trabalho em nome dos Volturis, e quando voltei soube o que tinha acontecido e jurei para mim mesmo tentar esquece-la e seguir com a minha vida. Depois apareceu o Edward que pôs fim na minha solidão e na minha angustia de ficar sozinho para o resto da eternidade. Logo em seguida você apareceu para mim, Esme, eu admito que sua semelhança com a Eva foi o fator principal por eu ter me encantado por você na primeira vez em que lhe vi mas com o passar do tempo eu pude notar que nada em vocês se parecia, além dos rostos, eu pude esquece-la, eu a esqueci por você, para viver com você e para você, para criarmos uma família linda que temos hoje, nosso filhos são as crianças mais perfeitas que eu já pude ver na terra, nosso lar é estável e saudável, nós dois nos amamos...-Ele pegou nas minhas mãos com carinho, me fazendo fixar meus olhos nele. -Sim, Esme, por que eu te amo com todas as minhas forças e sei que você também me ama querida...Sabe por que eu não achava relevante esse assunto?

Neguei com minha cabeça e ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca, do jeito que só ele sabia dar, e que só ele me deixava louca quando o via.

-Por que esse assunto não iria acrescentar nem diminuir o que sinto por você. -Ele era um perfeito cavalheiro e galante, sabia usar as palavras de acordo com suas emoções e se preocupava em não machucar as outras pessoas.

Era isso que diferenciava Carlisle de todos os homens que eu conheci, ele pensava nos outros antes de si, mesmo que com isso ele mesmo acabasse machucado. Um homem forte, dedicado a família, muito inteligente e com um coração do tamanho do infinito, eu não conseguia ficar zangada com ele por muito tempo por que eu sabia que suas palavras me desarmavam com sua veracidade e com sua intensidade. Um ser doce, compassivo com o próximo...então ele podia sentir apenas pena da Eva por ter morrido jovem e de maneira trágica, podia ser apenas isso.

Nós dois já tivemos nossas crises de casamento ao longo desses séculos que estamos juntos, mas nada muito grave. A briga mais "pesada" que tivemos, se posso dizer assim, foi quando os meninos aprontaram na escola sobre alguma coisa com papel higiênico, eu nem me lembo bem o que foi essa arte, mas lembro que Carlisle ficou pra não viver quando foi chamando pelo diretor da escola para falar sobre o ocorrido, nossa, meus bebês pareciam estatuas na parte de trás do carro do pai, não mexiam um músculo e não falavam uma palavra, e durante todo o percurso eu ensaiava na minha mente meus argumentos para usar caso Carlisle resolvesse bater nos meninos, já que eu sou completamente contra esse método de disciplina usado por ele e pela Sasha, um castigo e a triada de privilégios seriam o suficiente para mim. Mas para eles não, e admito que Carlisle é mais maleável que Sasha nesse quesito, pois quando ela pega uma das filhas para bater, ela usa apenas o cinto e não tem medo de deixar vergões nas meninas, até meu marido achava que aquilo era pesado de mais, mas como sempre, Sasha nunca escuta ninguém. Então Carlisle tinha resolvido dar umas palmadas nos três pela travessura e é claro que me coloquei em defesa dos meus filhos, coisa que já era comum de minha parte. Mas a medida que eu falava para defende-los, Carlisle os acusava, pois já tinha acontecido outra travessura com aranhas, mas os Jasper não estava no meio dessa. Só sei que acabamos discutindo na frente das crianças, no que resultou 3 dias sem nos falar, sem nos tocar e sem se quer olhar um para o outro. Porém depois que fizemos as pazes, ficamos mais grudados um no outro como nunca, se é que me entendem...

Pronto, essa foi a briga mais ''pesada'' que tivemos até hoje, mas isso só foi possível por sempre confiarmos um no outro.

-Desculpe meu amor...-Ele falou quase que um murmurio, só para que eu escutasse.

-Hum...-Neguei com a cabeça. -Eu que peço desculpas meu amor...eu não devia desconfiar desse jeito de você.

-Mas você tinha esse direito, eu fui injusto com você. Mas eu prometo que a partir de agora nada será guardado só pra mim, o que eu pensar você saberá, por que do mesmo jeito que você confia em mim, eu confio em você. -Ele respondei e eu dei um sorriso, senti ele me puxando para um abraço e o aceitei, me sentindo um pouco melhor, um pouco mais feliz por ter sido presenteada por Deus com aquele homem tão incrível. -Não gosto de brigar com você...

-Nem eu minha vida. -Ele respondeu me dando um beijo no topo da cabeça, levantei meu rosto para olha-lo ainda o abraçando, ele abaixou a cabeça e nossos lábios se encontraram, num beijo caloroso e cheio de amor. Depois daquele beijo, nos olhamos e sorrimos um para o outro. -Bom...agora eu tenho que contar toda essa historia novamente para as cinco cabecinhas ali em baixo...

Sorri.

-Pois é, talvez para aquelas cinco cabecinhas essa historia não seja TÃO surpreendente, afinal de contas, nem tudo você conta a eles.

-Um casal precisa da sua privacidade. -Ele beijou minha bochecha carinhosamente.

-Mas então querido...se essa historia se concretizar, o que vai acontecer se essa tal bruxa trouxer a Eva de volta? -Perguntei e ele mudou de expressão, ficou pensativo.

-Eu não sei...segundo Esmeralda, até as próprias bruxas estão com medo que isso possa acontecer. A alma da Eva pode ser distorcida, só Deus sabe o que ela poderá fazer se não estiver em seu juízo perfeito.

-E ela é tão poderosa assim?

 **Esmeralda Sinclair ON**

Joguei a areia negra por cima do mapa aberto em minha mesa, ele era antigo, estava com as bruxas da minha família a anos e pertenceu a minha irmã. Peguei o pequeno punhal de prata que estava enrolado em uma manta cinza e fiz um curto corte em meu dedo indicador, fazendo com que o sangue pingasse sobre o mapa e se misturasse a areia negra.

- **Animam perditum invenies alio mundo, qui cavere non possumus, vobis iuvenes collocare magam que tendit reliquiae revertentur**. -Falei na comum língua das bruxas, o Latim. Traduzido, eu falei: Localize-se alma perdida de outro mundo, o que não pode te guardar, localize os restos da jovem bruxa que tende a retornar.

Se Clarisse não tiver feito um feitiço para se camuflar, eu irei localiza-la. Não demorou muito até que a mistura da areia negra com meu sangue começou a se mover sobre o papel envelhecido, lentamente iria formando uma linha escura sobre o mapa enquanto eu repetia as palavras para que o feitiço de localização continuasse. Até que a linha parou de se mover. Não me surpreendi onde ela parou.

Noruega. Próximo de Preikestolen.

Lá existe uma grande quantidade de poder para canalizar, Clarisse não deve ser tão forte e por isso escolheu esse lugar. Covarde Com auge no século 17, a onda de perseguições a pessoas supostamente ligadas à feitiçaria causou cerca de 50 mil mortes por toda a Europa. Na Noruega, a maioria das execuções aconteceu em Vardo, uma das primeiras cidades a se formar no país. Incapazes de reunir provas concretas, os oficiais do Tribunal do Santo Ofício interrogavam e torturavam centenas de acusados e, como teste final, os atiravam ao mar. Se o corpo boiasse, era prova de culpa, e a pessoa seguia para a fogueira. Almas que querem vingança...é claro.

Peguei aquele aparelho celular que ganhei de minha tataraneta mais velha, a Jade, e disquei para o numero do Dr. Cullen que foi salvo por ela mesma.

Chamou um pouco, até que foi atendido.

-"Dr. Cullen falando."

-Senhor Cullen...aqui é a Senhora Sinclair, eu localizei os ossos de minha irmã. O senhor e sua mulher vão precisar fazer as malas, a viagem será longa.


End file.
